Blood on her hands
by SuperPatate
Summary: Après plus de quatre mois d'absence, Molly revient à Beacon Hills. A cause de l'accident, elle se sent perdue, comme étrangère à sa propre vie. Mais plus le temps avance, plus les doutes apparaissent. Et si la voiture avait été sabotée ? Parviendra-t-elle à découvrir la vérité au milieu de tout le surnaturel dans lequel elle est plongée après sa rencontre avec Scott et Stiles ?
1. Chapitre 1

La pièce était calme, vide, silencieuse. Seules les aiguilles de l'horloge avaient l'indécence de bouger, de s'imposer dans ce monde où le temps s'était arrêté. Je levai les yeux, une fois encore, pour les fixer intensément. Peut-être que si je me concentrai, si je ne cillai pas, oui, peut-être s'arrêteraient-elles. Un instant, une seconde. Mais rien. Elles continuaient d'avancer, au même rythme entêtant, avec le même inlassable "tic", le même "toc" fatiguant.

« Molly ? »

Une voix claire, aimable brisa le silence. Mon regard dériva vers cette dame si charmante, avec son grand sourire peint sur ses lèvres et son tailleur si bien ajusté. Elle me toisa, mi-amicale, mi-inquiète, avant de secouer la tête et de rejeter ses longs cheveux lisses derrière ses épaules. Elle décroisa ses jambes et se dandina quelques minutes sur sa chaise avant de reprendre la même position, droite et inconfortable.

S'ils voulaient me mettre à l'aise, rendre la tâche plus facile, moins _clinique_, ils auraient pu s'y prendre autrement. Ce n'est pas que madame Kasdan était antipathique ou même désagréable et froide. Non, son sourire essayait de montrer tout le contraire. C'était juste son tailleur bien cintré, ses cheveux coiffés à la perfection et son odeur de fleur trop prononcée qui me mettaient mal-à-l'aise. Face à elle, je me sentais sale, avec mes cheveux emmêlés et secs, mon visage barbouillé et sûrement loin d'être aussi beau et doux que le sien.

Madame Kasdan griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin avant de poser son stylo sur ses genoux et de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

« Molly, tout va bien ?

- Oui… je m'empressai de répondre avant d'hésiter un court instant. Oui. Oui, tout va bien.

- Est-ce que tu te sens prête ?

- Prête… ? Euh, oui, sûrement. Je suis prête à sortir d'ici, croyez-moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir retourner là-bas. Enfin si ! Je veux dire, je veux retourner là-bas, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y retourner maintenant… Vous voyez ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec ce même sourire qui hantait son visage depuis le début de la séance, voilà une bonne demi-heure. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Avec toi-même, avec les autres ?

- Ou… oui. Ça ne me gêne pas d'être avec les autres. Ça ne me gêne plus. Et puis, j'ajoutai en me forçant à sourire, je ne me lave les mains que… qu'une petite dizaine de fois par jour maintenant. »

Madame Kasdan rit poliment, les yeux brillants. Je gardai le silence pendant qu'elle inscrivait son observation et – sûrement – ma dernière réponse avant de reprendre.

« Je vais mieux, affirmai-je du ton le plus convainquant que je pouvais utiliser.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu observer, confirma-t-elle. On m'a aussi dit que tu n'avais plus de terreurs nocturnes.

- Non, c'est vrai. Ça fait un moment déjà. Je ne sais pas, c'est parti comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

- C'est parce que tu vas mieux, commenta-t-elle simplement. Dis-moi, qui est à la maison en ce moment ?

- Je ne sais pas… avouai-je à mi-voix. La dernière fois que maman m'a appelée, elle était seule. Enfin, seule avec Meredith et Julia.

- Et ton père ? Il n'était pas là ?

- Il n'est plus là. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté de rentrer.

- Tu ne penses pas être un peu trop dure avec lui ? Ça a dû être difficile pour lui aussi, tu sais ?

- Vous parlez de l'accident ? (Elle opina de la tête.) Vous savez, c'est dur pour tout le monde. Mon père n'avait pas à partir comme ça. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est pour son travail, je sais qu'il part loin pour permettre à maman d'élever les filles et… et moi. Mais il aurait dû être plus fort que ça, il aurait dû rester auprès d'elle, la réconforter, la prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, il part trois mois au Brésil, puis deux au Maroc… C'est un lâche. Il fuit au lieu d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes. »

Ma voix claqua dans l'air. Je fus surprise de la dureté de mes mots et, lorsque je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais dure envers mon père, je me ratatinai dans mon fauteuil, honteuse d'avoir exprimé tout cela devant madame Kasdan.

« Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment à lui que tu reproches tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors, un sourcil arqué qui remontait vers le haut de son front.

J'accusai le coup en déglutissant difficilement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et bientôt, elles se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Non, ce n'était pas mon père que je blâmais le plus. La personne qui avait laissé Yann seul, qui n'avait pas pu l'aider, qui l'avait regardé partir sans rien faire, c'était moi. Et j'étais celle qui avait abandonné maman pour venir ici, même contre ma volonté. J'aurais dû être plus forte, j'aurais dû garder mon esprit sain, j'aurais dû pouvoir surmonter tout ça. Mais j'en avais été incapable. Et Yann était parti.

Mes doigts s'emmêlaient nerveusement et je sentais mes articulations résister quand je les tordais sans y penser. Mon regard balaya la pièce et se posa sur l'immense bibliothèque qui trônait derrière mon docteur et s'étalait sur un mur entier. Elle était loin d'être comme celle de ma chambre, désordonnée et remplie de partitions et de romans policiers. Non, tous les livres qui y étaient rangés étaient vieux, reliés et je sentais l'odeur du cuir depuis mon fauteuil. Chacun d'entre eux devait coûter une petite fortune et, tout en observant madame Kasdan du coin de l'œil, je me dis que ça lui correspondait bien, ce goût de luxe et de connaissances distinguées.

Nous parlâmes quelques minutes encore. Elle posait des questions et, renfermée, j'y répondais brièvement. Je n'avais plus envie de discuter avec elle, de me mettre à nue. Je voulais simplement que tout cela finisse, qu'on me ramène à ma chambre et qu'on m'y laisse déprimer tranquillement. Mais peut-être était-ce ça le problème. Peut-être me fallait-il autre chose, quelque chose qui me fasse vivre à nouveau, quelque chose qui m'oblige à sortir de ma bulle. Et c'est ce que madame Kasdan avait conclu elle-aussi.

« Bon, déclara-t-elle à la fin de la séance. Je pense que tout est bon. Je valide notre dernier rendez-vous à l'institut. Comme prévu, tu peux sortir ce soir. Tu es prête.

- Prête ? répétai-je bêtement.

- Oui, Prête. Pour sortir, retrouver ta vie, redevenir une adolescente.

- Vous voulez dire… que je vais sortir d'Eichen ? _Ce soir_ ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

« Vous pensez que ça ira ? Je… Peut-être qu'il me faut un peu plus de temps. Et si ça se passait mal, je veux dire, peut-être que je devrais rester encore un peu et…

- Ça ira, m'intima-t-elle. C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais ça ira, je te le promets. Et puis, tu vas continuer ton traitement et on se verra deux fois par semaine, pour commencer. Il y a aura ta mère, tes sœurs… et puis tu vas retrouver tes amis du lycée. Tu verras, tu ne seras pas seule. »

J'étais perdue. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre trop fort, je sentais une crise de panique arriver et ce n'était pas le bon moment. Aller dehors, vivre comme quelqu'un de normal, tout cela m'angoissait. J'avais peur de reprendre le lycée, de la curiosité et du jugement des autres. J'avais peur de ne pas retrouver mes amis, de devoir manger toute seule dans un coin du réfectoire parce que personne ne voudrait s'asseoir à côté de la _folle_ ou peu importe le surnom qu'on me donnerait. Je savais bien que tout le monde était au courant pour l'accident et je ne me faisais pas d'illusions non plus. Tout le monde devait savoir pourquoi j'avais loupé un peu plus de quatre mois de cours. J'avais tout simplement disparu et Beacon Hills n'était pas une si grande ville. Les rumeurs se répandaient vite. Bien trop vite.

« J'ai peur, avouai-je, confirmant ses dires. J'ai peur et je sais que je ne retrouverai pas mes amis. Je ne veux pas être toute seule.

- Tu ne le seras pas, j'en suis sûre. Tu es une jeune fille souriante et gentille. Et quand tu auras brossé cette tignasse, tu seras d'autant plus jolie que personne ne pourra t'ignorer. »

Elle voulait être gentille, je le savais. C'est pourquoi je souris, malgré mes doutes et ma réticence à être aimable avec elle. Je n'étais plus souriante, mon visage autrefois avenant avait fini par perdre ses rondeurs quand mes joues s'étaient creusées et maintenant, je n'avais plus cet air sympathique qui faisait s'approcher tout le monde. Je le savais, quand je reviendrai, je ne serai plus la "bonne copine" à qui tout le monde venait parler, demander des conseils. Cet aspect de ma personnalité avait disparu quand Yann était parti. Maintenant, avec mes cernes et ma peau un peu trop pâle, mon regard trop clair, presque fantomatique, j'étais sûre que les autres élèves du lycée m'éviteraient de leur mieux.

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste, ajouta madame Kasdan, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Si tes amis sont assez idiots pour t'éviter, tu t'en feras d'autres. Il y a une place pour chacun d'entre nous dans ce monde.

- J'espère que je trouverai la mienne, alors, soupirai-je.

- Tu la trouveras, j'en suis certaine. »

Après cela, madame Kasdan m'expliqua que ma mère était déjà prévenue de mon départ et qu'elle viendrait me chercher en début de soirée. Gentiment, elle me proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre pour que je commence à rassembler mes affaires. « Après, me dit-elle, on ira faire un dernier tour et je passerai à la pharmacie pour ton traitement. »

Ils me donnèrent un sac poubelle pour emballer tous mes biens. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes à peine. Sous les yeux attentif de madame Kasdan, j'ouvris le placard que je partageais avec Meredith et en sortis les quelques habits qu'on m'avait autorisé à garder. Habituellement, tous les patients s'habillaient pareil, dans la sorte d'immonde pyjama gris qu'on nous distribuait à notre arrivée. Mais on nous autorisait quand même à garder quelques vêtements, une jupe ample, un vieux pantalon de jogging et deux t-shirt simples dans mon cas, pour les visites des parents et autres proches – ou non.

Vérifiant que mon accompagnatrice ne regardait pas dans ma direction, je fis tomber tous mes survêtements dans le sac d'un coup de bras. Une fois tout cela bien caché, je me dirigeai vers mon lit et m'y laissai tomber. Je restai assise, sans bouger, pendant quelques secondes, sentant une dernière fois les lattes dures sous mes fesses. Puis, j'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en sortis la photo de ma famille que j'avais prise avec moi et que je regardais tous les soirs en m'endormant. Je la pliai et la coinçai délicatement entre deux vêtements pour qu'elle ne s'abîme pas. Je pris aussi l'unique livre que j'avais emporté, la partition du concerto pour hautbois d'Edwin Carr. C'était mon morceau préféré, et même si j'avais arrêté de jouer, je lisais souvent les notes, les regardais virevolter sur les pages et j'imaginais la mélodie.

Je quittai la chambre sans un regard derrière moi. Nous fîmes vite le tour de l'établissement, saluant certains patients qui arrivaient encore à se rappeler qui j'étais. Madame Kasdan m'envoya à la douche, profitant de me laisser quelques minutes pour aller à la pharmacie. Je détestais les douches de l'institut. Le carrelage était froid, d'un blanc sale et glissant. La grande pièce était toujours humide et, çà et là, des morceaux de papier-peint se détachaient du mur. Lorsque l'eau coulait, le jet crachotait quelques instants avant de jaillir, fort et abondant. Elle mettait toujours longtemps à chauffer, si bien que les premières à passer n'avaient pas le temps de profiter de l'eau chaude.

C'est ce qu'il m'arriva ce jour-là. J'étais en dehors de l'horaire, il était encore tôt dans la soirée. Je me lavai donc à l'eau froide, nettoyant mes cheveux du mieux que je pu. Lorsque je sortis, ma jupe tombant sur mes genoux et mon t-shirt large coincé dedans, je frissonnais de froid. Mes longs cheveux ni blonds, ni châtains, sûrement un mélange des deux couleurs, me collaient dans le dos et me gelaient jusqu'à l'os. L'eau avait réveillé mon visage si bien qu'on pouvait y voir clairement les cernes, les poches qui tiraient mes yeux, et les quelques cicatrices, marques infimes qui barraient mes joues et mon front. Certaines étaient cachées par les taches de rousseur, dont la présence était encore inexpliquée et inexplicable, qui s'étalaient sur mes pommettes et mon nez. Mes bras aussi étaient recouverts de petites marques claires, plus claires encore que ma peau laiteuse, vestiges de l'accident.

On aurait dit un cadavre. Un cadavre propre, habillé et vivant, certes. Mais personne n'aurait pu nier la ressemblance. Sauf que, je le savais, personne n'oserait faire la remarque. Tout le monde serait bien trop gêné, bien trop poli. De toute façon, rares seraient les personnes qui m'adresseraient la parole donc, je n'avais pas à trop m'en faire.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais pas penser à des choses si déprimantes. Peut-être madame Kasdan avait raison, je ne voyais pas pourquoi tout le monde m'éviterait. Enfin si, je voyais dix-mille raisons pour que mon retour se passe ainsi, mais j'essayais de les oublier et de penser positif.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall d'entrée, mes bras fermement enserrés autour de mon sac poubelle, je vis maman et madame Kasdan en pleine discussion. Ma mère semblait à la fois heureuse, soulagée et inquiète. Mon docteur semblait lui donner quelques conseils et lorsque je la vis étouffer un sanglot, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle lui tendit trois tubes orange remplis de pilules et une feuille qui devait être mon ordonnance. Soudain, madame Kasdan se retourna et me désigna d'un geste du menton.

« Regardez qui voilà, » dit-elle à ma mère assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre de là où j'étais.

Maman se retourna et m'adressa le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable. Elle avança vers moi et m'appela, plusieurs fois. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit et je me précipitai dans ses bras. Lorsque j'eu parcourut les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, je n'attendis pas une seconde et enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux sombres et frisés. Je pris une grande inspiration et me calma. Elle sentait la maman, l'odeur que je lui avais toujours connue me chatouillait les narines. C'était un mélange de fleur d'oranger et d'autre plantes douces et pimentées.

Une larme coula sur mon épaule et je su que ma mère pleurait, silencieusement. Gênée, je lui tapotai gentiment le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle renifle et ravale ses larmes. Elle s'écarta légèrement et prit mon visage entre ses mains chaudes et potelées.

« Molly… Ma chérie, je suis si contente ! Tu m'as tellement manquée… tu m'as tellement manquée…»

Sa voix se brisa et elle sourit derrière ses larmes. J'étais si émue de la revoir, de me dire que cette fois, je partirai avec elle que je me mis à rire bêtement. Mes angoisses s'envolèrent. J'allais retrouver les filles, mon lit, ma maison. J'allais pouvoir regarder les derniers films à la mode, écouter des CDs dans ma chambre. Oui, je ferai tout pour redevenir une adolescente normale. De toute façon, j'étais sûrement la même qu'avant, au fond de moi. Je devais juste faire tout pour guérir complètement.

Le retour se fit en silence. La nuit était tombée et je me laissais bercée par la voiture. Je dû m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillai, nous étions déjà arrivée. Notre petite maison n'avait pas changé. Le gazon du jardin devant était toujours aussi broussailleux et, même dans la nuit, je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait vert. La peinture de la palissade et des volets s'écaillait mais ça ne faisait rien. C'était chez moi, cette maison était la mienne. A l'intérieur, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes hormis celle du salon.

« Tu as demandé à Bernie de garder les filles ? je demandai, comme si je n'étais jamais partie.

- Non, il n'était pas disponible. C'est madame McCall qui nous dépanne, expliqua-t-elle. Elle ne prend son service qu'à 23 heures, elle avait le temps.

- McCall… ? (Je cherchais dans ma mémoire.) Notre voisine ?

- Elle-même, sourit ma mère. Allez-viens, ne la retenons pas plus longtemps. Je vais prendre ton sac, je… je t'attends à l'intérieur. »

Je la remerciai et fermai la portière de la voiture. Maman poussa la petite porte de la palissade puis ouvrit celle de la maison quand elle eut traversé la minuscule étendue d'herbe. Je tapotai mes cuisses, comme pour me donner du courage. Je ne savais pas si je devais entrer tout de suite ou attendre encore un peu. J'avais peur de ne pas retrouver mes repères, de ne plus reconnaître mon jardin, ma chambre.

Je me décidai à quitter le trottoir lorsqu'une Jeep bleue débarqua dans la rue et s'arrêta en face, devant la maison de madame McCall. Un garçon sortit du côté passager et fit le tour de la voiture pour se poser devant le conducteur, toujours à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je ne pouvais pas discerner ses traits de l'autre côté de la rue, mais je pu quand même remarquer cet air renfrogné que lui donnait ses sourcils épais et ses yeux sombres. Je le reconnus en étant Scott, le fils de madame McCall.

« Merci mon vieux, dit-il en souriant à l'autre garçon dans la voiture. Je te jure, je vais devenir fou à cause de cette fille. Elle me rend dingue, tu sais ? »

Sa voix était claire et, dans le calme de la nuit, je n'eus aucun mal à l'entendre.

« Ouais… ouais je sais Scott, répondit l'autre. Il ne passe pas une minute sans que tu me le dises… Et franchement, c'est pas que je compatis pas, mais y'a d'autres choses qui me préoccupent plus en ce moment… Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? (Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle son ami se tut.) Allez Scott, je vais t'aider. Ça commence par "a" et ça finit aussi par "a"…

- Stiles… souffla Scott dans un grognement.

- Non mais quoi ! C'est vrai, j'ai pas envie de me faire dévorer par un… »

Sa voix fut étouffée par la main de Scott qui l'empêcha de parler. Doucement, il se retourna vers moi et me désigna à son ami. Je rougis instantanément de m'être fait prendre et reculai dans l'ombre de la voiture. Sans attendre, je me retournai et passai le plus rapidement possible la porte de la palissade. Je fuyais et me sentais plus qu'idiote d'agir ainsi. On aurait dit une gamine qui se faisait prendre la main dans le paquet de bonbons.

Je rentrai dans la maison, au chaud et à l'abri des quatre yeux qui m'avaient fixée dans la nuit noire. Le retour à Beacon Hills High School allait être plus dur que je ne le pensais. J'aurais juste dû les saluer d'un signe de main, sourire peut-être. Au lieu de ça, j'étais partie comme une voleuse. J'étais loin de l'idéal sympathique et amical qu'on attendait de moi. Je le savais, revenir dans le monde réel serait difficile. Vraiment difficile.

* * *

**Waah, je sais que ce chapitre est long, mais j'ai été prise d'une frénésie inexplicable et voilà le résultat ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, la suite est déjà écrite :) N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est vrai que c'est encourageant de se savoir lue et puis, des avis ne sont pas de trop, au contraire, ils sont les bienvenus ! Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire ! Elle me tient vraiment à coeur, ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchissais ;) Et encore merci d'avoir lu ! *coeur***


	2. Chapitre 2

Je ne retournai au lycée que trois jours plus tard, le lundi suivant. C'était idiot, je le savais, et ma mère m'avait proposé d'attendre encore un peu avant d'y remettre les pieds, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tourner en rond. J'avais besoin de sortir de la maison, de me remettre à réfléchir à des problèmes de chimie et à lire des romans assommants que le professeur d'Anglais nous destinait.

Je n'avais pas envie de reprendre les cours, pas envie de devoir affronter le monde, ni de devoir sourire aux autres élèves. Mais après trois jours passés à la maison sans rien faire, je me rendais compte que j'avais encore moins envie de rester sur mon canapé, toute seule, pendant que tout le monde continuait sa vie. Tout le monde sauf moi.

Le soir même de mon arrivée, je rencontrai madame McCall. C'était une très belle femme, souriante et gentille. Elle avait un visage fin et une tignasse brune qu'elle tentait vainement de maintenir en queue de cheval. Nous parlâmes quelques instants seulement, pressées par ma mère qui tenait à me montrer ma chambre. Je n'avais été absente que quatre mois mais son comportement me donnait l'impression d'avoir disparue pendant plus d'un an.

Alors que je saluai poliment madame McCall, elle m'arrêta en m'interpellant gentiment.

« J'ai fait de la tarte aux noix de pécan pour les filles ce soir. Il en reste encore mais… (Elle hésita une seconde avant de m'adresser un grand sourire.) Mais quand elle sera finie, tu pourras me ramener le plat ? »

Je la soupçonnai de vouloir me présenter à Scott. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part, maman avait sûrement dû tout lui raconter. Madame McCall avait toujours été comme ça, à se battre pour l'équité, pour que personne ne soit laissé de côté. Elle était gentille, à tel point que cela devenait parfois, voire souvent, assez gênant. Scott était une classe au-dessus de moi. C'est pour cela que je ne lui avais jamais parlé.

J'acceptai l'offre implicite de madame McCall et montai dans ma chambre silencieusement. Maman me demanda si j'avais faim et je refusai, le ventre trop noué. C'était l'excitation, sûrement. Le fait d'être à nouveau dans ma chambre, au milieu de mes affaires, mon univers à moi. Je regardais les murs et redécouvrais avec bonheur les affiches qui y étaient placardées. La plus grande, centrée sur le plafond penché, était celle d'Indiana Jones 3, un film que je connaissais trop bien. J'avais toujours été fan des films d'aventure, des trésors cachés. Et d'Harison Ford, bien évidemment. Il y avait d'autres posters sur les murs. Quelques un étaient ceux de groupes de musique, du "vieux" rock pour la plupart, mais mon préféré restait celui du concert où l'on avait joué le concerto pour hautbois de Strauss. Maman m'y avait emmenée quelques années plus tôt. Yann avait fait semblant de s'y intéressé pour nous y accompagner. Il avait toujours été comme ça, à ne jamais vouloir nous laisser seules, maman et moi, quand on sortait de Beacon Hills.

Maman avait déposé mon sac dans l'entrée de ma chambre et était partie en m'embrassant le front. Lentement, je passai mes doigts sur l'affiche à ma droite. Je repensais à cette soirée, à nous trois chantant des vieilles chansons de Nancy Sinatra dans la voiture. Sur le retour, Yann s'était endormi et je n'avais pas arrêté de raconter à maman à quel point j'étais heureuse d'avoir obtenu la signature du hautboïste.

Je ne fermai pas les rideaux ce soir-là. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, si moelleux, si chaud par rapport à celui d'Eichen. Je fermai les yeux et restai immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Je restais ainsi peut-être même une heure, ou deux. Puis, voyant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, j'allai allumer ma lampe de chevet et éteindre celle du plafond. La douce lumière rouge me fit me sentir à l'abri, comme hors de portée de toutes les mauvaises choses dont regorgeait le monde.

Je décidai d'allumer mon ordinateur. J'avais besoin de retrouver la vie réelle, d'être de nouveau à la page. J'allai sur le site de partitions que j'avais mis dans mes favoris, je regardai les nouvelles sorties, les nouveaux films à l'affiche. J'allai même sur le site du journal de Beacon Hills pour voir si j'avais manqué beaucoup de choses. Pendant mon absence, la ville s'était transformée en sorte de théâtre de l'horreur avec des attaques récurrentes de pumas. Ah, et le club de mathématiques du lycée était arrivé second à la compétition régionale et était donc sélectionné pour les nationales.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, je finis par aller sur Facebook. Le nombre de notifications était impressionnant. Je fis défiler les pages, encore et encore, cliquant au hasard sur des messages que des élèves avaient posté sur mon mur. « Tiens le coup, » lus-je. « Sois forte. », « J'espère que ça ira. », « On pense à toi. » Quelques-uns de ces messages semblaient sincères, d'autres, venant de personnes à qui je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé, me semblaient faux et hypocrites. Les gens aimaient mon frère, peut-être avaient-ils voulu m'aimer moi aussi, et puis, j'avais eu des amis. Comme Hannah, par exemple, qui m'avait envoyé beaucoup de messages de soutien, pour me dire qu'elle pensait à moi.

Et après début novembre, plus rien. Les messages s'arrêtaient là. C'était évident, en un sens. Je ne pouvais pas les lire, je ne pouvais pas y répondre et chacun avait sa vie. Mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, ça me blessa quand même. J'étais égoïste de vouloir que mes amis m'envoient des messages pendant des mois en étant sûrs que je ne pouvais les lire. J'étais égoïste de penser ça mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'aurais voulu qu'ils pensent à moi encore plus longtemps.

Finalement, je fermai mon ordi et pris un livre. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit et c'est ce qui expliqua mon apathie du lendemain. J'aurais voulu dormir toute la journée mais je fus secouée à sept heures par Julia, ma plus jeune sœur. Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle était déjà aussi énergique qu'insupportable. Mais sa gentillesse innée et son immense sourire mêlé à ses belles boucles brunes qu'elle tenait de maman, faisaient en sorte qu'on ne pouvait lui résister plus de dix secondes. Elle était adorable et j'avais avec elle une sorte de lien, quelque chose qui me faisait sentir le besoin de toujours avoir un œil sur elle.

C'était tout le contraire de Meredith, mon autre sœur. Elle avait deux ans de moins que moi et comme toutes les sœurs avec si peu d'écart d'âge, on se chamaillait constamment et avouer aimer l'autre, même un tout petit peu, revenait à perdre la face, son honneur et meurtrir son égo à coups de couteau. Mais je l'aimais quand même, c'était ma sœur.

Julia sauta sur mon lit, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle répéta mon prénom, jusqu'à ce que je sorte de cette transe paralysante dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

« Molly ! »

Elle se jeta sur moi, compressant mes joues de ses petites mains chaudes et embrassant mon nez. Elle était de si bonne humeur que je fus vite contaminée. Heureuse, je me retournais, la plaquant contre le lit. Je relevai son haut de pyjama et soufflai sur son ventre pour lui faire des chatouilles. Elle gesticula, se débâtit, mais ce fut ses cris stridents qui me firent reculer, une grimace sur le visage.

« Julia, tu cries trop fort ! s'énerva une voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Ferme-là, OK ?

- Meredith ! cria à son tour maman de la cuisine. Ne parle pas à ta sœur comme ça ! »

J'entendis Meredith râler et pousser des jurons qui firent rire Julia. Soudain, son regard s'illumina et elle sortit de la pièce, me promettant de ne pas bouger. Deux minutes plus tard, elle revenait les mains chargées de livres et de peluches. Les yeux brillants, elle déversa tout sur mon lit et monta s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Ouah ! fis-je pour lui faire plaisir. C'est à toi toutes ces choses ? C'est merveilleux ! »

Elle hocha la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un après l'autre, elle me montra tous ces objets qu'elle avait ramenés.

« Et ça, me dit-elle en me montrant un livre, c'est Meredith qui me l'a donné. C'est Raiponce, tu connais Raiponce ?

- Oui Julia, je lui répondis en ouvrant le livre.

- Eh bah tu sais… Meredith, elle l'a acheté que pour moi ! Elle est gentille Meredith parfois. Même que maman, elle la dispute souvent. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que Meredith, elle est quand même gentille avec moi. »

Je souris, imaginant mes deux sœurs ensemble, au calme. Je trouvais ça adorable et, dans un coin de ma tête, je notais de me rappeler de ça pour l'embêter, un jour, si la plus vieille des deux voulait faire sa forte tête.

« Diiis, tu peux lire l'histoire ? implora presque Julia en se rapprochant de moi et en pointant du doigt la jolie tête de Raiponce.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait le temps, la repoussai-je gentiment. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux descendre voir maman et… (Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.) Et prendre ton petit déjeuner.

- Mais Molly ! chouina-t-elle d'une voix trainante. On a le temps, et j'ai vraiment _trop _envie que tu me lises Raiponce maintenant !

- Ça sonne un peu comme un caprice, je trouve…

- S'il-te-plaît ! »

Je la regardai et nous nous battîmes du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes à retenir mon souffle, je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. « Bon, d'accord, » concédai-je en ouvrant le livre.

Je le lus un peu plus vite que nécessaire, pour ne pas trop faire attendre maman en bas. Julia appuya sa tête lourde et chevelue contre mon épaule et posa sa petite main sur mon bras. Mon cœur s'affola, elle était si mignonne que je n'avais qu'une envie, la serrer vraiment fort contre moi.

Vers la fin de l'histoire, elle m'interrompit, se redressant et s'écartant de moi.

« Tu sais, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, j'étais triste quand tu es partie.

- Oh, ma Julia ! (Je lui caressai les cheveux pendant qu'elle mettait sa tête contre ma poitrine.) Je suis désolée d'être partie si longtemps, je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais ça, maman m'a dit. Mais tu m'as manquée. »

Sa voix sonnait comme un reproche, comme si elle était en colère.

« Mais c'est fini, hein ? Tu pars plus maintenant ?

- Non, je ne pars plus, la rassurai-je. Je compte bien rester toute ma vie ici, avec toi !

- Oh non, hein ? Pas toute la vie quand même ! Je vais en avoir marre après !

- Eh bien… charmant, me murmurai-je pour moi-même. Bon, et si on allait manger les pancakes que je sens d'ici ? »

Elle sauta du lit en poussant un cri et m'agrippa la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Nous sortîmes en trombe de ma chambre, pour tomber nez à nez avec Meredith qui se traînait dans le couloir. Elle me fit un sourire, ou quelque chose comme ça, une sorte de grimace qui me souhaitait la bienvenue. Elle disparut derrière la porte à droite, au fond du couloir, et je me figeai, surprise.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais laissée attirée dans la cuisine et quand je retrouvai mes esprits, Julia dévorait déjà son premier pancake recouvert de sirop d'érable. Je me dirigeai vers l'évier et frottai mes mains avec du savon pendant deux bonnes minutes avant d'aller m'asseoir à mon tour. Le festin que maman nous avait préparé semblait pouvoir être qualifié par l'unique mot « trop ».

« Je pensais que tu aurais faim, » se justifia-t-elle devant mon regard interrogateur.

Au début, je ne pensais pas pouvoir avaler grand-chose. J'avais pris l'habitude de me contenter de peu à Eichen. Pourtant, toutes ces odeurs me donnèrent faim et je me transformai en ogre. Je mangeai comme jamais, sous les yeux soulagés et comblés de ma mère.

Alors que je me servais une autre tranche de pain grillé, elle déposa trois gélules à côté de mon assiette que j'avalai aussitôt sans dire un mot. Je ne voulais pas que Julia ou Meredith me voient prendre mes médicaments. Je n'en avais pas honte, le traitement était quelque chose de bien, ça m'aidait. J'avais juste peur de les mettre mal-à-l'aise, qu'elles se mettent à poser des questions.

Une fois ma tartine engloutie, je me levai et me servis un verre de jus d'orange. Accoudée au petit comptoir qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger, je fixai maman qui sirotait son café.

« Tu as bien dormi ? finit-elle par me demander dans un sourire.

- Pas vraiment, mon cerveau a refusé de me laisser en paix cette nuit.

- Ah… »

Elle voulut dire « Je comprends. » mais ne le fis pas. Elle me lança un regard désolé que je saluai d'un sourire rassurant. Elle était si douce, si attentionnée. C'était une mère vraiment formidable et je me sentis soulagée d'être à ses côtés, sous sa surveillance.

« Au fait, dis-je alors, Meredith a changé de chambre ?

- Oui, hm… (Elle semblait gênée.) Elle a pris la chambre de Yann.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre un peu plus ? m'empressai-je de demander avant de me mordre la lèvre, regrettant ce reproche indirect.

- Il ne reviendra pas Molly, répondit-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

- Je le sais, ça. Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps.

- Ça fait sept mois, ma chérie.

- Et ce n'est pas longtemps, maintins-je. Certaines personnes attendent des années pour ranger les affaires et…

- Molly, s'il-te-plaît. »

Ma mère se pinça l'arête du nez et me fit dos. J'étais allée trop loin et je me sentis idiote d'avoir cru que ça avait été plus facile pour ma mère que pour moi. Parce qu'elle avait été forte ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait pas souffert. Je l'imaginai dans la chambre de Yann, des cartons vides l'entourant et elle, figée dans ses pleurs, ne pouvant se résoudre à toucher à quoique ce soit.

Je regardai Julia que le ton montant avait fait se figer. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien et elle quitta discrètement la pièce pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Lentement, je vins me plaquer contre ma mère et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Là, ma joue collée contre son sous-pull bleu, je me mis à pleurer. J'en avais besoin, autant qu'elle.

« Je suis désolée, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots. Je suis tellement désolée, pardon. Pardon… »

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et me serra dans ses bras à son tour. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, à nous consoler silencieusement. Mon cœur commençait à s'apaiser et je me sentais mieux. Tout allait s'arranger, je le savais. J'allais enfin dormir la nuit, j'allais de nouveau sourire, la vie allait reprendre. J'y pensais souvent, je me sentais obsédée par cette idée de meilleur, de joie et de bonne humeur. Et c'est pour cela que je savais que j'allais atteindre cette sérénité qui me manquait tant.

Après cela, maman me demanda si je voulais qu'elle reste à la maison aujourd'hui. Je lui dis que non, que ça irait. Ma mère était professeur de biologie au second lycée de Beacon Hills. C'était en partie pour cela que Yann et moi fréquentions BHHS, pour être sûr de ne jamais l'avoir comme professeur.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'absente et laisse trop en paix ses élèves à cause de moi. Je lui souris en lui expliquant que j'avais des tas de films, d'albums et de romans à dévorer pour rattraper mon retard et ne pas être trop à côté de la plaque pour ma seconde rentrée de l'année. Elle me fit promettre d'aller nulle part, d'être sage et de ne pas parler aux inconnus. Sa dernière recommandation me fit rire. Je n'étais plus une enfant mais elle me traitait encore comme telle et parfois, ça avait son petit charme.

« De toute façon, je vais sûrement dormir toute la journée et finir les restes de la tarte de madame McCall, » fut la réponse qui la rassura.

Elle prit les filles avec elle et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, elles avaient toutes les trois disparues pour la journée. Les premières heures passèrent vite. Je pris un livre, m'occupai de toutes les manières possibles et finis par engloutir tout ce qu'il restait de la tarte. Dans l'après-midi, Meredith et Julia rentrèrent avec le bus scolaire. Meredith servit un goûter à Julia, qui nous raconta sa journée en boucle pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de monter. Julia, quant à elle, me manipula pour que je la laisse regarder la télévision parce que, je cite, « maman dit que je peux après l'école ».

Ce fut au troisième épisode d'un dessin animé rébarbatif que je me décidai à prendre l'air. Trouvant l'excuse "McCall" parfaite pour la situation, je montai prévenir Meredith que j'allais rendre son plat à la voisine et quittai la maison, le dit plat nettoyé dans les mains. J'étais de bonne humeur, l'air me fit du bien. Je n'étais pas forcément présentable, mes cheveux vaguement attachés en un chignon lâche et je portais mon jean déchiré sur les genoux qui me servait à faire du jardinage avec maman.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte des McCall, j'hésitai un instant avant de frapper. J'attendis mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Je réitérai mon geste, frappant un peu plus fort cette fois mais toujours rien. J'aurais dû me retourner et partir mais je n'en fis rien. Je tournai la poignée pour voir si la porte était verrouillée et, vu que le loquet céda sous mon geste, j'en conclus qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Discrètement, je poussai la porte et appelai madame McCall.

Soudain, un garçon dévala l'escalier, ôtant en même temps des écouteurs de ses oreilles.

« Stiles… ? C'est toi ? cria-t-il avant d'arriver en bas et de lever la tête. Ah, non, apparemment, tu n'es pas Stiles. »

Devant son air surpris et confus, je souris, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

« Non, en effet, je ne suis pas Stiles. Et puis d'ailleurs, qui est Stiles ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Il avança vers moi et m'offrit un beau sourire. Il avait des dents très blanches, comme dans les publicités pour les dentifrices. C'était Scott, le fils de madame McCall, celui que j'avais vu la veille. J'avais raison, il avait un regard sombre mais dans la lumière du jour, ça lui faisait plutôt des yeux adorables et doux, comme ceux d'un petit chiot, oui voilà, je venais de trouver la comparaison parfaite. Il avait un nez long qui collait parfaitement avec son visage. Scott n'était pas vraiment grand mais était loin d'être frêle. Tout en Scott donnait envie de se confier à lui, de lui faire confiance.

Je restai sûrement silencieuse pendant un trop long moment. Il se racla la gorge face à mon air absent et me demanda, moitié méfiant, moitié poli :

« Et toi, tu es… ?

- Enchantée, me précipitai-je de répondre, avant de devenir rouge de honte.

- C'est une réponse possible mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attendais… sourit-il gentiment.

- Molly ! Je m'appelle Molly. Je viens rapporter… »

Le téléphone de Scott vibra et il m'adressa un regard désolé. Il se retourna pour décrocher et je l'entendis chuchoter précipitamment. Il semblait contrarié et ma présence devait l'embêter car il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des regards discrets qui ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

« Stiles… gronda-t-il doucement. Je suis occupé, là. Non. Non. (Il marqua une pause et se gratta la tête comme s'il réfléchissait.) Stiles ! Stop, arrête, je ne comprends rien. Je peux pas venir tout de suite, donne-moi un quart d'heure. Oui, oui je suis avec quelqu'un ! Je te rappelle, OK ? »

J'entendis son meilleur ami essayer de lui dire quelque chose mais d'un « Bye » sans appel, il lui raccrocha au nez. Il se retourna vers moi pour me faire face et s'approcha et je n'eus plus l'impression qu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Excuse-moi pour ça, me dit-il, Stiles est un peu, disons, insistant parfois. (Comme pour appuyer ses dires, son téléphone vibre deux fois de suite dans sa poche.)

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demandai-je, les joues toujours rouges. Je ne voudrais pas déranger et…

- Non, vraiment, reste. »

Son ton était sûr, impérieux et je me sentis comme obligée de faire un pas en avant pour m'éloigner de la porte d'entrée. Comme si je voulais lui montrer que je l'écoutais et que je ne comptais pas partir en courant.

« Viens dans la cuisine, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Tu as du jus ? demandai-je poliment.

- Du jus de quoi ?

- Peu importe… Je prendrai ce que tu as. »

Il me sourit à nouveau et sortit deux verres du placard. Il les posa sur le plan du travail et, après avoir pris une bouteille de jus de pomme du frigo, les remplis à ras-bord. Il m'en tendit un tandis qu'il refermait la porte du réfrigérateur d'un coup de pied.

« Du coup, je t'ai coupée, reprit-il après avoir descendu la moitié de son verre. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Ah ! (Sa question me fit sortir de ma transe et je poussai la grande assiette emballée vers lui.) Ta mère a fait une tarte hier soir et elle m'a demandé de ramener le plat quand elle serait finie et… et j'ai tout mangé aujourd'hui. La honte… murmurai-je très bas, simple réflexion à moi-même qu'il entendit tout de même.

- N'aie pas honte, annonça-t-il gentiment, les tartes de ma mère sont juste les meilleures de la ville. »

Nous rîmes et je portai mon verre à mes lèvres. Scott était vraiment attentionné. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour me mettre à l'aise et c'était assez surprenant pour adolescent, un garçon surtout. Son téléphone, qu'il avait déposé à côté de lui sur le plan de travail, vibra à nouveau et il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Pourquoi tu as appelé Stiles, tout à l'heure, quand je suis rentrée ? demandai-je alors de but-en-blanc.

- Pourquoi quoi ? rit-il encore en se resservant du jus.

- Je veux dire, tu aurais pu croire que c'était ta mère, précisai-je. C'est ce que j'aurais pensé à ta place. (Je me cachai derrière mon verre, le vidant jusqu'à la dernière goutte.)

- Ah, je vois ce que tu veux dire ! s'exclama-t-il, de bonne humeur. C'est juste que Stiles a un double des clefs et qu'il est presque plus souvent à la maison que ma mère. Et de toute manière, à cette heure, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Est-ce que tu… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Son téléphone se mit à sonner et il s'excusa en disant qu'il devait vraiment répondre. Je me reculai et lui fit signe que c'était bon. Une fois le téléphone à l'oreille, son visage changea. A ses sourcils froncés et son air soucieux, je devinai que ce n'étais pas Stiles. Je ne saisis rien d'autre qu'un prénom, Derek.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je contournai le plan de travail et allai déposer mon verre dans l'évier. Je souris à Scott, et lui pointa du pouce la porte d'entrée. Il avait l'air vraiment préoccupé et je ne voulais pas être de trop. Il me fit un signe de tête et ne me quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière moi.

Le soir, je me sentais plus légère. Discuter avec quelqu'un de mon âge et qui n'était pas dérangé, discuter avec quelqu'un de normal, m'avait fait beaucoup du bien et m'avait rassurée.

Sauf qu'il y avait une chose que j'ignorais à ce moment-là. Scott McCall n'avait rien de l'adolescent "normal".

* * *

**J'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent qu'il était assez long et... j'en écris un plus long encore. Mouais, SuperPatate, c'est bien moi :) **

**Bref, merci beaucoup à la ou au revieweur(se) qui m'a laissé la première review sur ce texte ! Je suis contente que ça ait plu à quelqu'un ! ****Si d'autres personnes veulent laisser des commentaires, elles sont les bienvenues, au contraire, ça me rassurait un peu et ça me ferait immensément plaisir ! Donc voilà, je vous jure, je ne mords pas.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Molly va au lycée et se retrouve avec Scott et Stiles dans une situation "un ****peu" embarrassante ! Bye bye *coeur***


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lycée n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours l'air aussi propre, comme si tout était rangé à sa place. J'avais attendu le début de la première heure pour pénétrer dans ses couloirs d'habitude si bondés et pleins de vie. C'était sûrement pour ça que j'étais habitée par cette sensation bizarre de vide.

Le week-end avait été calme, très calme. Peut-être même trop. Je n'étais pas sortie et j'avais presque passé tout mon temps sur le canapé, plongée dans un livre, Julia à mes côtés qui regardait des dessins-animés ou dessinait. Finalement, j'avais convaincu maman de me déposer à BBHS le lundi matin, pour ne pas rester seule comme le vendredi.

Maman m'avait embrassée plusieurs fois avant d'accepter de me laisser toute seule.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, » lui avais-je répété inlassablement.

A présent libre, je respirais un peu mieux. J'étais contente de ne pas avoir fait d'entrée fracassante devant la moitié du lycée. Ainsi, j'avais encore l'espoir que mon retour passerait inaperçu. Je voulais vraiment être discrète. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter tous les regards de pitié et de compassion. Je voulais passer à autre chose, être quelqu'un d'autre que la petite sœur de Yann. Et puis j'avais peur que les gens m'évitent. Mais j'avais encore un peu d'espoir. Deux jours plus tôt, j'avais un peu discuté avec Scott et tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Enfin je l'espérais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repasser notre rencontre en boucle dans ma tête et, chaque fois, je me mettais à douter. Et si, en réalité, je l'avais gêné ? Scott était bien trop poli pour me le dire, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée négative et continuai mon chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, j'étais montée au premier étage à la recherche du secrétariat. Je devais leur déposer des papiers et les prévenir de mon retour, bien que maman l'eut déjà fait par téléphone. Il me fallait aussi joindre une demande pour le bus scolaire. Je n'avais toujours pas appris à conduire, le temps m'avait jusqu'alors manqué. Je m'arrêtai dans le couloir vide. Je me trouvais au mauvais endroit, j'en étais certaine.

Ça me revint à ce moment-là. Le secrétariat était au rez-de-chaussée, pas très loin du réfectoire. Je descendis par les premiers escaliers que je trouvai et arrivai dans un couloir ou la couleur vermillon dominait. De part et d'autre du long chemin, s'étalaient des dizaines de casiers d'un rouge vif et brillant.

« McCall ! » hurla une voix.

Je vis Scott sortir en courant d'une salle de classe. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et cachait son visage de sa main droite. Il était courbé, comme si une migraine lui martelait le crâne. Il laissa tomber son sac devant moi et me bouscula lorsqu'il me dépassa sans un regard. J'hésitai un instant à ramasser son sac et l'attendre mais le voir courir ainsi me fit ressentir le besoin de garder un œil sur lui, de le "protéger" à ma manière.

Je pris la décision de le suivre. Il avait fini par tourner à droite et s'était engouffré dans le vestiaire des joueurs de crosse. En arrivant dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, je ralentis.

« Scott ? l'appelai-je. Scott, tu vas bien ?

- Molly, c'est toi ? »

Ça voix n'était pas normale. Elle était comme brisée, presque comme un grondement. J'avançai dans le vestiaire sans savoir où il était. J'entendis alors un jet d'eau couler et je me dirigeai vers les douches.

« Oui, c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? continua-t-il de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je devais aller au secrétariat et… ah, ce que je fais _là, _répétai-je en insistant sur le dernier mot. Je m'inquiétais, ça va ? »

J'arrivai devant lui. Il était torse nu sous l'eau froide, les deux mains posées sur le carrelage du mur. Son souffle était erratique, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. L'eau coulait le long de ses cheveux et venait se perdre sur sa nuque. J'eus un frisson, il devait avoir si froid ! Pourtant, il ne tremblait pas et ne semblait même pas remarquer le liquide gelé qui infiltrait son pantalon et glissait le long de son dos.

« Scott… ? Scott tu as mal quelque part ? »

Lentement, il se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur des douches. Il me lança un regard paniqué qui contrastait avec son attitude décidée et sûre de l'autre jour. Il secoua la tête et répondit :

« Non… c'est… j'arrive pas à respirer.

- Scott ? »

Une voix inquiète raisonna dans la pièce et je sursautai lorsque je vis le garçon derrière moi. Son regard croisa le mien et plusieurs questions brillèrent dans ses yeux marron. _Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ furent les trois premières qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Je me détournai et nous fixâmes Scott pendant quelques secondes avant de se faire face à nouveau.

« Il a du mal à respirer, » expliquai-je très vite.

Je vis à sa façon de grimacer qu'il avait compris lui aussi que c'était une crise de panique. J'en avais déjà vécu et à Eichen j'avais assisté à beaucoup de crises du genre. Je n'avais jamais su quoi faire, comment agir pour aider les autres ou m'aider moi-même. Dès que quelqu'un paniquait, je flanchais. Je ne savais pas comment rassurer les gens.

J'avançai vers Scott et posai mes deux mains contre son dos pour l'obliger à se pencher en avant. J'étais collée à lui, ma blouse s'imprégnant de l'eau qui ruisselait encore sur sa peau.

« Respire, Scott, lui intimai-je maladroitement. Respire, doucement, ça va aller…

- Je crois que je fais de l'asthme, murmura-t-il entre deux bouffées sèches d'air.

- Chut… »

Ma voix était douce et je fis tout pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Je voulais qu'il ait confiance en moi. Je décrochai mes yeux de Scott et les tournai vers le garçon, toujours debout devant nous. Je bougeai la tête, ouvrant grand les yeux, pour lui dire de faire quelque chose, de ne pas rester là sans rien faire.

« Mais oui ! L'asthme ! » s'écria-t-il, nous faisant sursauter, Scott et moi.

Je le fusillai du regard sans arrêter de frotter le dos de Scott gentiment. Je lui chuchotai des mots rassurants, en espérant que ça pourrait marcher. Le garçon s'agita alors dans tous les sens et ouvrit frénétiquement la poche avant du sac de Scott. Il en sortit un inhalateur qu'il jeta immédiatement à son ami. Avec une agilité incroyable, il l'attrapa et prit une bouffée.

Je me reculai tandis que Scott se redressait, la crise passée. Il nous dévisagea tour à tour avant de montrer le petit appareil.

« J'étais en train de faire une crise d'asthme, là ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Non, c'était plutôt une crise de panique, répondit l'autre garçon. Mais le fait de croire que tu faisais une crise d'asthme a fait passer la crise de panique. C'est de la psychologie. »

Scott et moi échangeâmes un regard et il se redressa entièrement. Je fixais le garçon, les yeux écarquillés. Ce mec était un génie, ou alors, il connaissait très bien Scott. Ou peut-être bien les deux.

Je me redressai à mon tour, secouant ma blouse et ma jupe pour essayer d'en faire partir l'eau. Le garçon fit un signe à Scott et celui-ci revint parmi nous, libéré de ses pensées.

« Stiles, je te présente Molly, ma voisine. Molly, Stiles, » bafouilla Scott avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de me dévisager.

Je m'avançai légèrement vers Stiles et lui fit un signe de la main. J'essayai d'être amicale en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Salut, dis-je. Je suis… »

Je m'arrêtai, surprise par le regard qu'il me jetait. Il semblait se battre pour fixer mon visage, comme s'il y avait autre chose de bien plus tentant à regarder. Je compris alors que la blouse blancge que j'avais mis et qui était à présent trempée, collait à ma peau et était devenue totalement transparente. Je me mis à rougir violemment et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine pour tenter de la cacher. Stiles bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de reculer et de trébucher. Il se redressa tout aussitôt et attrapa au passage une serviette qui traînait sur un banc et me la jeta.

« Oui, hm… je vais aller… Je crois que je vais aller me sécher, bafouillai-je.

- Attends, me fis Scott, en prenant une serviette lui aussi, je vais te prêter un t-shirt, j'en ai un de rechange. »

Je n'osai pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé. De toute manière, je ne me voyais pas traverser le lycée dans cette tenue et survivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Scott alla jusqu'à son casier, prenant soin de m'éviter du regard, tout comme Stiles qui resta en arrière, les yeux mystérieusement attirés par une tâche inexistante au plafond.

Scott fouilla dans ses vêtements de rechange et sortit un t-shirt bordeaux. Il le sentit et fit une grimace quand l'odeur pénétra dans ses narines.

« Euh… je vais voir si j'en ai pas un autre, dit-il en le reposant.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, je vais lui prêter un des miens. »

A son tour, il chercha dans son casier et en sortit un t-shirt presque plié. Sans vérifier son état, il me le tendit, un sourire doux et gêné sur les lèvres. « Tiens, » m'intima-t-il en le secouant légèrement sous mon nez pour que je le prenne. Je l'attrapai, évitant soigneusement de toucher sa main par inadvertance et le remerciai à mi-voix.

Je me cachai derrière d'autres casiers et ôtai mon haut trempé. Je m'essuyai rapidement le ventre et la poitrine et enfilai le t-shirt que le meilleur ami de Scott m'avait prêté. Il était bien trop grand pour moi et j'avais l'impression de nager dedans. Je le coinçai dans ma jupe qui avait échappé en partie à la douche. Ça me donnait une drôle d'allure mais je ne détestais pas ça. En quelque sorte, ça me donnait un certain style. Je refis ma queue de cheval haute à la va-vite et pris une grande inspiration.

Un doute m'envahit alors. Je regardai le soutien-gorge que j'avais mis ce matin. Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je vis que de tous ceux que je possédais, j'avais pris le plus honteux. Il était rose, presque fluo, avec des petites têtes de chatons. Il était immonde. C'était ma mère qui me l'avait acheté en solde au super marché et vu que j'avais perdu de la poitrine depuis la fin de l'été, c'était le seul qui m'allait encore.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. J'avais honte. Je venais sûrement de vivre le jour le plus gênant de toute mon existence. Cette situation était ridicule. Tout à coup, je me demandai ce que je faisais ici, pourquoi j'avais tant voulu retourner au lycée. C'était idiot, c'était trop bête.

« Molly, ça va ? »

La voix de Scott s'éleva dans les vestiaires et je m'empressai de plier et de ranger ma blouse humide dans mon sac. J'allais les rejoindre quand je le rassurai.

« Oui, oui ça va. Je suis juste très gênée, et je vais sûrement finir ma vie dans un trou en Australie mais sinon, ça va. »

Bien malgré moi, mes mots détendirent l'atmosphère et les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Nerveusement, je me joignis à eux, comme pour évacuer ce coup de stress qui m'avait envahie quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Tu sais, me dit alors Stiles, Scott a fait bien pire dans le registre "la honte de ma vie". Crois-moi, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville.

- Eh ! C'est qui qui était tellement saoul hier qui racontait n'importe quoi ? _Ses beaux cheveux roux, ses grands yeux verts, son mètre soixante-deux…_ l'imita Scott en papillonnant des cils.

- Déjà, ses cheveux ne sont pas roux mais blonds-vénitiens. Et deuxièmement, on a dit qu'on ne parlerait plus jamais de cette soirée ! »

J'étais complètement en dehors de leur conversation et, bien qu'elle m'amusait franchement, ça me gênait de rester à les écouter. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'il semblait impensable de pouvoir s'immiscer entre les deux. On aurait dit des frères, à se chamailler ainsi.

Je me raclai la gorge pour leur rappeler que j'étais toujours là et leur adressai le plus grand sourire dont j'étais capable.

« Je crois que je devrais y aller, leur dis-je. Il faut encore que je trouve le secrétariat et ça risque d'être assez long.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner, me proposa Scott en riant. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes… »

J'allai accepter mais, à les regarder tous les deux, je compris qu'ils avaient besoin de parler, surtout Scott à vrai dire. Je secouai la tête, reculant légèrement.

« Non, c'est bon, le rassurai-je. Je devrais trouver toute seule.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Scott en s'avançant vers moi.

- Sûre et certaine ! Désolée de m'être invitée, continuai-je avant de me mordre la langue, certaine que l'expression était inappropriée. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Je…

- Merci, dit-il alors sincèrement.

- Oh, je n'ai pas été d'une très grande aide…

- Non, merci, vraiment. Si Stiles avait été tout seul, je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est, plaisanta-t-il.

- Hey ! »

Stiles protesta et frappa son ami à l'épaule. Il fit mine d'être offusqué, ouvrant grand les yeux comme s'il était choqué. Je souris à nouveau et leur fis un signe de la main.

« Bye, dis-je alors avant de me retourner. Et… hm… tu devrais mettre un t-shirt avant d'attraper froid, Scott. »

Je les laissai ainsi sans un mot de plus. Dire que je m'enfuyais était peut-être plus adapté à la situation. Je partis à grandes enjambées, m'éloignant au plus vite des deux amis. Ils étaient tous deux vraiment gentils et leur sourire donnaient envie de dire des idioties, juste pour qu'ils ne s'effacent pas de leur visage. Mais ils étaient aussi étranges, bizarres. Comme s'ils devaient parfois se dire des choses que personne d'autre ne devait entendre, comme s'ils vivaient dans un secret constant.

J'haussai les épaules, tout le monde avait des secrets. Je tournai sur ma gauche et arrivai dans le couloir où j'avais croisé Scott. Curieuse, je regardai à travers l'embrasure de la porte qui ouvrait sur la salle de classe dont il était parti quelques minutes plus tôt. Les élèves étaient en devoir et ils semblaient tous très concentrés. Je croisai alors le regard de monsieur Harris, mon professeur de Physique-Chimie et celui de Stiles et Scott apparemment. Je me détournai et continuai mon chemin mais après quelques pas, il m'interpella. Obligée de m'arrêter, je lui fis face et lui lança un regard curieux.

« Miss Thompson ? Que faites-vous dans les couloirs ?

- Je vais au secrétariat, dis-je pour la énième fois de la matinée.

- Bien ! Bien… (Il jeta un regard derrière moi, un air absent sur le visage avant de se frotter les mains et de reprendre.) Vous n'auriez pas vu Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski ?

- Oui, je les ai croisés à l'instant, indiquai-je sans préciser que j'étais restée avec eux plus longtemps que quelques secondes. Scott se sentait mal, son ami…

- Stiles, précisa le professeur.

- Stiles, est allé voir ce qu'il avait. »

Le regard de monsieur Harris s'attarda sur l'immense t-shirt que l'ami de Scott m'avait prêté et leva un sourcil. Il me toisa ainsi quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Eh bien, j'espère que vous trouverez le secrétariat sans autre détour, miss Thompson. »

J'allai partir lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre frère. Il était le meilleur élève de ma classe de terminale. Un accident, c'est si vite arrivé… Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? La voiture a eu un problème ou…

- Je ne sais pas, le coupai-je sèchement. Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. »

Je partis sans me retourner. Avant de rejoindre le secrétariat, je fis un détour par les toilettes où je restai bien une vingtaine de minutes pour tenter de me calmer. Pourquoi monsieur Harris m'avait reparlé de l'accident ? C'était quoi toutes ces questions ? Sans réfléchir, je fis couler de l'eau brûlante dans le lavabo et me frottai les mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent écarlates. Lorsque j'arrêtai, elles me faisaient vraiment mal mais c'était le seul moyen pour me sentir mieux.

Finalement, vers neuf heures quarante, j'arrivai dans la vaste pièce remplie de bancs, de bureaux, d'ordinateurs et d'agrafeuses. La secrétaire fut plus gentille que nécessaire. Elle me proposa de m'asseoir, à boire et elle me demanda même si je voulais goûter un des cookies qu'elle avait fait la veille. Au final, elle réussit à m'en faire avaler deux et insista pour réimprimer mon emploi du temps. Elle me reconduisit aussi à mon casier et vérifia que je connaissais toujours le code pour l'ouvrir. Après cela, elle me dit qu'il valait mieux que j'attende les cours de l'après-midi pour recommencer doucement et s'en alla.

Elle me laissa seule dans le couloir, face à mon casier encore plein de livres, de cahiers et de petits mots d'Hannah. Il y avait toujours le CD qu'Alejandro m'avait prêté à la rentrée ainsi qu'une courte lettre de sa part. Je l'avais presque oublié et je souris en repensant à notre – très court – flirt qui avait duré quelques semaines à peine. Alejandro était vraiment mignon avec ses grands yeux clairs et sa peau foncée. Il avait tout du beau garçon dont toutes les filles tombaient amoureuses et parmi toutes celles de sa promo, il m'avait choisie. Ça m'avait toujours surprise, d'ailleurs.

Je pris mon livre d'Espagnol et celui d'Algèbre avant de claquer la porte de mon casier. Je les rangeai dans mon sac, à côté du sandwich que maman m'avait préparé ce matin. J'allai me cacher dehors, derrière le lycée. Assise dans l'herbe, je frémis lorsque mon postérieur entra en contact de la terre gelée. Je me perdis alors dans mes livres de cours, oubliant que le monde continuait à tourner autour de moi.

Je marchai sur le bord de la route, les mains dans les poches de ma veste trop légère pour le froid de ce début de soirée. J'avais défait mes cheveux qui flottaient à présent autour de mon visage. Même s'ils s'emmêlaient à cause du vent qui s'était mis à souffler, ils réchauffaient ma nuque et mes oreilles et je me sentais bien mieux ainsi.

La journée avait été d'une lenteur affreuse. J'avais passé le lunch tranquille, à l'ombre de l'arbre, mais le retour en classe avait été nettement plus redoutable. Je me souvenais encore de tous ces regards figés sur moi, des sourires qui s'effaçaient très vite et des phrases polies. Hannah m'avait à peine adressé un regard. Elle avait souri, m'avait faussement pris dans ses bras et avait par la suite, maintenu une sorte de périmètre de sécurité. Elle était restée à plus d'un mètre de moi le reste de la journée. En classe, elle ne me proposa pas de m'asseoir à côté d'elle ni de m'aider quand le professeur d'Algèbre parla d'une formule dont le nom m'échappait encore.

J'avais été seule, bien plus d'une fois dans ma vie, surtout à Eichen ces derniers mois. Mais cette journée avait été mon enfer personnel. Les gens me souriaient, me demandaient si j'allais mieux, et dès que je tournais le dos, j'entendais des paroles blessantes, des moqueries, et je sentais les regards en coin qui me transperçaient comme des lames de couteaux.

Heureusement, tout le monde ne se comportaient pas de la sorte. Beaucoup m'ignoraient et quelques-uns ne semblaient pas gêné par mon côté "démentiel" qui avait déjà fait le tour du lycée. Brittany, une fille discrète de mon cours d'Espagnol, s'était installée à côté de moi et m'avait expliqué certains points de grammaire qui m'échappaient. Elle était douce et gentille, avec ses jolies boucles qui lui tombaient sur le front et ses grands yeux verts curieux.

Un coup de vent balaya le chemin désert et les branches des pins s'agitèrent dans un bruissement déchaîné. J'aimais bien prendre cette route, même si elle semblait être hors du temps.

Maman n'était pas venue me chercher. Elle devait rester plus longtemps parce qu'un élève avait cassé une vitre après un accès de colère. Vu que je n'avais toujours pas de téléphone, elle avait appelé la secrétaire du lycée qui était venue en personne m'en informer. Après vingt minutes à attendre devant le lycée, à regarder tous les élèves s'en aller, rire et s'embrasser, j'étais enfin partie. La route était longue jusqu'à l'extrémité Est de la ville, là où se trouvait la maison.

Je ruminais des idées noires. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, dévorer un pot de glace aux cookies et lire mes partitions tranquillement dans ma chambre. Demain, j'allai devoir me lever une fois encore, retourner en cours et dire que tout allait bien. Sauf que je n'étais plus sûre de ce que je disais. Je ne savais pas si dire que tout allait bien était un mensonge ou si c'était la vérité. Je ne savais plus grand-chose de toute manière.

Un grincement retentit à ma gauche et je vis une voiture ralentir pour rouler à mon niveau. Je continuai à marcher en adressant un regard méfiant au nouvel arrivé. C'était une grosse jeep bleue sale et rayée sur les portières. Le conducteur baissa la vitre de la portière droite et, jonglant entre la route et mes yeux, il m'adressa un grand sourire.

« Stiles ? » je demandai en m'arrêtant d'un coup.

Je levai un sourcil lorsqu'il freina d'un coup sec pour arrêter la Jeep. Je trottinai jusqu'à la porte avant et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur. C'était – à ma grande surprise – assez bien rangé et il y avait un sac noir sur le siège passager.

« Molly ! fit Stiles en tapotant le volant de ses mains. Quelle surprise ! »

Je me retournai et regardai la longue route en ligne droite qui s'étalait derrière moi. Il m'avait forcément vue depuis longtemps. Je souris, sa maladresse était adorable. Je le toisai, une moue amusée et dubitative sur le visage. Il comprit que je ne goberai pas son innocence feintée.

« Bon, d'accord… pas si surprenant que ça… bougonna-t-il en souriant, gêné.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me prendre en stop, monsieur ? demandai-je alors en levant le pouce. Il commence à faire froid et la nuit tombe. »

Nous sourîmes tous les deux et il jeta sans ménagement son sac sur la banquette arrière. Sous le choc, un bruit métallique raisonna dans la voiture et je me figeai légèrement. On aurait dit des chaînes. Stiles suivit mon regard et, après avoir ouvert la porte pour que je monte, se redressa et leva les mains comme pour signifier son innocence.

« C'est juste quelques trucs pour mon père, expliqua-t-il, je ne suis pas un tueur psychopathe. »

Je m'installai sur le siège et m'attachai sous le regard sérieux de Stiles. Je fermai la porte et elle claqua à cause du vent. J'adressai au garçon un regard d'excuse et il sourit en retour. Il remit le contact et démarra la voiture. J'allai enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'intègre Molly tout doucement à l'histoire de Teen Wolf :) **

**Merci beaucoup à loathing pour se review merveilleuse ! Merci ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, je prends tous les avis :) Au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapitre 4

« Alors… comme ça, tu es la voisine de Scott ?

- Oui, j'habite juste en face de chez lui. Avec ma mère et mes deux sœurs.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés ? »

La question resta en suspens dans l'air frais de la Jeep. Mon sac à mes pieds, je tirai sur ma jupe qui n'arrêtait pas de remonter sur mes cuisses. J'étais légèrement mal-à-l'aise, à côté de Stiles qui était dans son élément. Contrairement à moi, il était détendu et balançait la tête de droite à gauche en écoutant la radio dont le son était réglé à son minimum.

Ses yeux chocolat que je trouvais doux et chaleureux fixaient la route avec attention. Il était plus grand que moi et malgré sa carrure dégingandée, il me faisait sentir petite et chétive. Il avait un nez légèrement pointu qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres fines. Il avait quelque chose que je ne retrouvais pas chez les autres garçons, pas même chez Scott. C'était peut-être ce grain de malice dans son regard, ou cette façon d'être qui il était en se moquant de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. La seule chose qui, finalement, me déplaisait chez lui, était ses cheveux trop courts. Mais ça changeait, il ne semblait suivre aucune mode et ça me plaisait beaucoup.

Plaisait ? Je secouai la tête pour ravaler cette pensée et mon regard s'attarda sur ses mains, crispées sur le volant. Elles étaient très grandes et se finissaient par d'interminables doigts. Mon cœur s'accéléra pour rien et je piquai un fard. Je trouvais ça terriblement sexy, ses bras, ses mains. Ce n'était que des mains. C'était totalement idiot. Débile. Crétin.

Stiles contracta ses poings autour du volant et je le sentis tendu. Il semblait énervé, comme si quelque chose bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Ça ne collait pas du tout avec le garçon que j'avais rencontré le matin même et j'eus envie de poser ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Ce que je ne fis évidemment pas. A la place, je répondis à sa question.

« Aucune idée, mais tu sais, je n'avais jamais parlé à Scott avant avant-hier. Et de toute manière, je viens juste de rentrer en ville.

- Tu étais partie quelque part ? Comme dans… un pensionnat ou un institut ?

- Plutôt une sorte d'institut, oui. (Un silence gêné suivi ma réponse et je décidai de changer de sujet.) Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non… non pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je veux dire, tout va bien, je vais même plus que bien !

- Est-ce qu'il faut que j'insiste ou il vaut mieux que j'évite ? »

J'étais surprise que Stiles ne connaisse pas déjà tout de moi, de mon frère, et de mes "petits problèmes" qui avaient entraîné quatre mois d'internement à la maison Eichen. Mais ce qui m'étonna encore plus fut l'aisance que j'avais à le comprendre. C'était comme inné, de parler avec lui. Je me sentais moi, humaine, vivante et normale. Comme si tout était redevenu facile et clair.

Le garçon rejeta sa tête en arrière et j'eus un sursaut, de peur qu'il quitte la route. Son regard se tourna vers moi et il plissa les yeux un instant avant de les river à nouveau sur le pare-brise.

« Je suis vraiment remonté contre Scott, avoua-t-il alors. Plus que ça… je suis en colère, j'ai envie… j'ai envie de lui faire du mal tellement je lui en veux. Et c'est idiot parce que c'est mon meilleur pote et je sais qu'il… (Il marqua une pause, pesant ses mots avec attention.) Il n'est peut-être pas tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il a fait alors je ne peux pas non plus lui en vouloir. »

Le silence retomba dans la voiture et des gravillons raclèrent la carrosserie, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Stiles rit nerveusement et éteignit la radio. Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche, et nous entrâmes dans le quartier où Scott et moi habitions.

« C'est à cause d'une fille ? demandai-je alors.

- C'est toujours à cause d'une fille… soupira-t-il en souriant tristement.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret…

- Lydia, elle s'appelle Lydia. Son nom c'est Martin, tu la connais ? »

Je cherchai dans mon répertoire mental et l'image d'une jolie fille, toujours bien habillée, toujours bien coiffée et bien accompagnée me revint en tête. Elle sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse, Jackson-quelque-chose. C'était un m'as-tu-vu insupportable, mais riche et canon, ce qui aidait beaucoup pour se faire une place au lycée. Je suppose que parler de ce dernier était à proscrire devant Stiles alors je me contentai de répondre simplement :

« Je vois qui c'est. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Eh bien… Tu vois, hm… Lydia, je… depuis genre, toujours, je…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Bien ! Je l'aime bien, me reprit-il absolument pas convainquant. (Ça se voyait qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle.) Et tout à l'heure, avant l'entraînement, j'ai demandé à Scott d'aller demander à Lydia si je lui plaisais. Tu me suis ?

- Oui, » marmonnai-je.

Stiles semblait envahit par des dizaines de pensées contradictoires. Ça m'inquiétait de le voir si préoccupé. Non pas vraiment que son bien-être était la source même du mien et de mon bonheur… Bon, j'avais de la peine pour lui quand même, mais ce n'était pas ça. J'avais surtout peur que, perdu dans ses pensées, il oubliait de se concentrer sur la route et nous plongeait dans le décor. Je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise en voiture, et c'est vrai qu'il faisait parfois des petites embardées sur le côté qui me tétanisaient.

« Tu pourrais te concentrer sur la route ? » demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne releva même pas mon commentaire et continua dans son explication.

« Et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il l'avait fait ! Franchement, ce que j'ai pu être naïf ! Il a agi comme un parfait enfoiré, et c'est pas Scott ça, tu vois ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il l'a embrassée ! »

Son ton était dur. Je sentais la colère gronder à l'intérieur de lui. Plus que ça, il semblait aussi blessé. Son meilleur ami avait embrassé la fille qu'il aimait et il se sentait trahi. Je n'avais jamais été dans une telle situation et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de le comprendre parfaitement.

Il me raconta comment Scott avait fini par se faire plaquer par sa copine Allison – dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler – et à quel point il était entêté et refusait de l'admettre. Il répétait qu'ils faisaient juste une pause. Et après, ça, Stiles a commencé à débiter un flot de paroles impressionnant et effrayant. Je compris très peu de choses, la principale étant que Lydia Martin et Jackson Whittemore avaient eux aussi rompus pour une raison obscure. Les histoires de lycéens étaient si compliquées que je me rendais compte que c'était bien la seule chose qui ne m'avait pas manquée.

Stiles tourna à gauche et roula encore sur deux-cents mètres avant de s'arrêter. Il cessa de parler et dans un mouvement maladroit, se tourna légèrement pour me faire face. Son regard semblait rassembler tout l'espoir de l'humanité et je sentis une lourde responsabilité tomber sur mes épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ? demanda-t-il.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ton meilleur ami a embrassé la fille que tu aimes au lieu de lui demander si elle est attirée par toi, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait parce que…

- Parce qu'Allison l'a plaqué, oui, c'est ça. »

Je me remuai les méninges pendant que Stiles était de plus en plus pressant. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me reculai un peu plus vers la portière, comme pour échapper à son trop plein d'énergie.

« Dis-lui ce que tu penses, que ça t'a blessé… »

Il secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de secouer ses mains sous mon nez, comme s'il tenait le bon sens entre ses doigts et qu'il voulait me le faire avaler.

« Oui, et puis après on va aller se peindre les ongles en rose et on regardera _Twilight _en pyjama ! (Il me lança un regard appuyé avant de reprendre.) Scott et moi, on est des mecs.

- En fait, ça, crois-moi, je l'avais compris, répondis-je sur la défensive en levant un sourcil. Ecoute… Tu n'as qu'à le frapper, si c'est comme ça que vous faites entre _mecs_. Ou alors, tu lui fais payer ce qu'il a fait pour avoir ta vengeance et voilà. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose…

- Uh ? mâchonna-t-il pour que je m'explique.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Scott est ton meilleur ami. Et il est gentil. Enfin… il en a l'air, enfin, je ne le connais pas très bien mais c'est l'impression qu'il donne… Bref. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. »

Un long silence envahit alors le véhicule. Stiles réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire et, lentement, je voyais une idée germer au fond de son regard. Ça ne me rassurait pas vraiment mais de toute manière, ça ne me regardait pas, je les connaissais à peine. Et je ne voulais certainement pas être la cause d'une inimitié naissante.

Finalement, Stiles releva les yeux vers moi et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Au fait, pourquoi c'est toi qui me donne des conseils là-dessus ?

- Parce que tu m'as demandé mon avis. (Il y eut un silence gêné.) Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre ?

- Ouais. Ouais, carrément. »

Il me jeta un regard et eut un sourire en coin.

« T'es plutôt cool comme fille, me complimenta-t-il.

- Tu ne me connais pas, constatai-je simplement. Ou uniquement par les rumeurs.

- Les rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ? »

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés. En un sens, j'étais soulagée qu'il n'ait pas encore entendu les rumeurs sur mon compte qui parcouraient le lycée. Je venais tout juste de remettre les pieds à BHHS et j'avais déjà entendu plusieurs histoires complètement flippantes à mon sujet. La pire était celle qu'Ava Mendes avait raconté à ses copines dans les toilettes du premier étage sans avoir que j'y étais. Elle racontait que j'avais été envoyée à Eichen parce que ma mère m'avait surprise en train de sacrifier des poussins dans ma chambre. « A la gloire de Satan, » avait-elle précisé en ricanant bêtement.

J'avais été tellement blessée que j'avais passé la pause de l'après-midi dans les toilettes, à sangloter silencieusement. Je trouvais ça horrible, comme si des gens pensaient vraiment que j'étais capable de faire ça. Oui, j'étais à peine rentrée et j'étais le point de convergence de tous les regards et des rumeurs. C'était sûrement pour penser à autre chose après l'attaque du puma. On m'avait dit aussi qu'il y avait eu une attaque au lycée le jeudi précédent et je supposais que parler de ma vie si passionnante devait être un bon divertissement.

« Non, rien, oublie, ajoutai-je aussitôt.

- En tout cas, peu importe ce qu'on dit sur toi, sache que je te trouve cool. A moins que ça soit le t-shirt qui donne cette impression… »

Je regardai le grand t-shirt que je portais toujours, celui qu'il m'avait prêté le matin même. Je piquai un fard, réaction qui était à l'extrême opposé de celle "cool" qu'il disait déceler en moi. Nous sourîmes, amusés et gênés à la fois puis je décidai que c'était le moment parfait pour m'enfuir rapidement.

« Bon, fis-je en haussant les épaules après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramenée.

- Oh, tu sais, j'allais chez Scott donc… (Il jeta un regard au sac noir derrière et j'en conclus que son contenu n'était pas vraiment destiné à son père.) Enfin bref, si tu as besoin que je te ramène dans le futur et que je n'ai rien de prévu…

- C'est gentil, le coupai-je, mais à partir de demain, je prendrai le bus.

- Oh ! D'accord. Eh bien… Bonne nuit ?

- Bonne nuit Stiles. »

Il grommela quelque chose comme quoi sa nuit ne se présentait pas si bien et je souris –bien malgré moi – face à son air grognon. J'attrapai mon sac à mes pieds et ouvrit la portière de la Jeep. En un instant, j'étais dehors et contournai la voiture. Je m'arrêtai et, me retournant vers Stiles, lui fit un dernier signe de la main. Il baissa alors sa vitre et pencha la tête dehors.

« Surtout, reste chez toi cette nuit. On ne sait jamais… avec ce puma qui traîne dans le coin. »

Je lui fis signe que j'enregistrai son conseil et traversa la rue pour m'engouffrer au chaud, chez moi.

/

/

/

« Molly ? Salut. »

J'étais cachée derrière la porte de mon casier lorsque cette voix m'interrompit dans mon fascinant processus de réflexion qui consistait à savoir si je prenais mon livre d'Histoire ou si je me dépêchais pendant la pause de quatorze heures pour venir le récupérer. Oui, quand on n'a pas grand monde à qui parler, on se donne les challenges qu'on peut et même une histoire de livres pouvait devenir intéressante à mes yeux.

Je me décalai lentement pour sortir de ma cachette et découvrit Alejandro qui me toisait de ses grands yeux clairs. Il avait ce sourire si parfait collé à ses lèvres et, appuyé sur les casiers, les bras croisés sur son torse, il était juste vraiment très beau, il fallait l'avouer. Mon cœur eut un raté et je repoussai légèrement la porte de mon casier pour lui faire face.

« Alejandro, hey ! Salut, euh… Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va ! J'ai appris que tu étais revenue hier. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Il était si gentil que j'eus l'impression de fondre. Je me plaçai face à lui, mes mains dans mon dos.

« Oui, ça peut aller. C'est juste… un peu différent.

- Ouais, ça doit pas être facile… Et tu vas mieux, je veux dire, après le… enfin, le…

- Oui oui, c'est gentil de demander, le coupai-je évitant tout débordement catastrophique. »

Il regarda derrière moi et se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque. Quelque chose clochait, je le sentais. Il n'avait jamais été aussi hésitant. Au contraire, c'était un garçon confiant, parfois un peu trop arrogant.

« En fait, je voulais savoir… Tu sais, c'est bientôt le bal du Winter Formel.

- Oui, tout le monde n'a que ça à la bouche en ce moment. C'est Brittany de mon cours d'Espagnol qui m'en a parlé. Pourquoi ? (Mon cœur s'emballa un peu trop et je tentai de me calmer avant que ça ne tourne mal.)

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça mais… est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre le CD que je t'ai prêté à la rentrée ? »

Toute la tension retomba. Je dus prendre un air ahuri car il le remarqua et son sourire se figea sur son visage trop mignon pour être vrai.

« Quoi ? babillai-je, incapable d'une quelconque autre réponse.

- Le CD. J'ai promis de l'apporter à la soirée. Est-ce que tu peux me le rendre ? »

Je bafouillai, les joues rouges et le cœur détruit. J'avais l'impression de passer pour une idiote. C'était comme si en un instant, j'étais passée d'un état de flottement dans ce que le reste du monde devait appeler "bonheur" à un moral plus bas que la température de l'Alaska.

« Oui, bien sûr… »

Ma voix tremblait et je me cachai derrière mes cheveux que j'avais laissés détachés. Je rouvris mon casier avec un peu trop de force et cherchai son foutu CD. Je me sentais si bête, ç'aurait dû être interdit un tel sentiment. Je soulevai le T-shirt de Stiles que j'avais lavé et repassé. Ma mère ayant bien insisté pour que je le rende impeccable. J'avais d'ailleurs cherché à croiser Stiles toute la journée pour le lui rendre, en vain.

Je trouvai le CD d'Alejandro sous une pile de feuilles volantes et le lui rendis en riant bêtement. Je devais être rouge et si mes yeux ne brillaient pas déjà, quelques larmes vicieusement cachées sous ma paupière, ça n'aurait su tarder. Il me remercia d'un signe de tête et voulut parler mais je plongeai à nouveau ma tête dans mon casier et il se contenta de partir.

Je me sentais tellement mal que l'unique idée de devoir suivre une après-midi de cours me rendit malade. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne m'évitait pas, quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas effrayé à l'idée que je lui adresse la parole et que d'autres personnes nous voient ensemble.

Pour une raison vraiment étrange, j'avais besoin de Danny. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il voudrait me voir, ni même me parler, mais j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui, comme on le faisait avant avec Yann. Tous les deux avaient été très proches et même si personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué à l'époque, pour moi ça avait toujours été évident. Mon frère et Danny étaient sortis ensemble, pendant plus d'un an il me semble. J'aimais bien traîner dans leurs pattes à l'époque et ils avaient toujours gardé un œil sur moi.

A quinze heures, je trouvai Danny sur le terrain de crosse. Le coach Finstock n'arrêtait pas d'hurler des menaces à ses joueurs. C'était sa manière à lui de les encourager pour le match qui se passerait le lendemain. Je savais que Scott et Stiles jouaient aussi dans l'équipe mais de loin, je n'arrivai pas à les distinguer. Je cherchai désespérément un de leur nom sur le dos des dossards mais ce fut un échec.

Haussant les sourcils, je m'apprêtai à aller m'asseoir sur les gradins lorsque quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule, me faisant bondir de peur. Une main sur ma bouche, honteuse du cri que je venais de laisser échapper, je me retournai pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Stiles. Penché en avant pour se mettre à ma taille, il avait un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Nos visages étaient trop près et je me reculai d'instinct, le rouge aux joues. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de passer mon temps à rougir ?

« C'est malin, raillai-je en croisant les bras. Salut Stiles.

- Bien le bonjour, Molly, » répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Il se redressa. Il avait coincé son casque sous son bras et jouait avec sa crosse, visiblement très fier. Même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, je fus soulagée de le voir souriant, rien à voir avec le garçon en colère de la veille. J'espère que ça voulait dire qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Scott. Et qu'il ne l'avait pas tué.

« Ça t'amuse d'effrayer les gens, comme ça ?

- Disons que je profite du fait qu'il y existe au moins une personne sur cette terre qui puisse avoir peur de moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! me récriai-je faussement vexée.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts ! »

Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant quelques secondes. Je n'arrivais pas à décider s'il était sérieux ou s'il me faisait marcher. Ce garçon m'inquiétait légèrement, et c'était un euphémisme, bien évidemment.

« Bref, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il alors.

- J'étais venue voir Danny. Danny Mahealani, tu vois de qui je parle ?

- Evidemment, qui ne connait pas Danny ? Enfin, pourquoi toi, toi, tu connais Danny ?

- Pourquoi je ne le connaitrais pas ? »

Il marqua un silence plein de sous-entendus et se mordilla la lèvre inferieur. Mon cœur s'affola pour une obscure raison et je me retournai pour regarder les quelques joueurs qui commençaient à s'échauffer. Un coup de vent balaya le terrain et je retins ma jupe évasée qui se souleva légèrement. Les mains posées sur mes fesses, je tentai de me concentrer sur autre chose que la possibilité que Stiles ait pu contempler mon derrière.

Quoiqu'il ait vu, il ne fit aucun commentaire et vint silencieusement se mettre sur ma droite. Il me fixa, d'un coup très sérieux.

« C'était un ami de ton frère ?

- Ils étaient vraiment proches, oui. Tu pourrais l'appeler pour moi ? »

Je mis terme à la conversation, voulant éviter le sujet par tous les moyens possibles. Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas. Il semblait même comprendre ma réticence. Il me salua avec un grand sourire et courut jusqu'à un joueur que je reconnus comme étant Danny.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Danny me faisait face, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et posa ma main sur son avant-bras. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi et nos regards restèrent piégés, l'un dans l'autre.

« Salut, me dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Salut Danny.

- Tu vas bien ? »

Sa question soulevait plusieurs questions silencieuses. Je le regardai intensément, comme pour me défaire un peu de ma douleur. J'allais mieux, c'est ce que je répétais à tout le monde depuis des jours. _Je vais mieux. _Mais avec Danny, c'était différent. Même si six mois étaient passés, et même quand douze se seront écoulés, on le savait, ça n'irait jamais mieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? me demanda-t-il alors.

- J'ai besoin de toi, murmurai-je, baissant la tête.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Non, tu ne comprends pas… J'ai juste besoin de toi. »

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et releva mon visage. Il avait dans le regard ce je ne sais quoi compatissant qui m'apaisa tout aussitôt. Je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur Danny, et au fond de moi, une peur insatiable finit par se tarir.

« Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas. Mais viens me retrouver en salle 312 demain après les cours, d'accord ? Ça te va demain ?

- C'est très bien, » répondis-je.

Il m'enlaça alors de toutes ses forces, comme pour me transmettre sa confiance. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et, sur la pointe des pieds, je lovai ma tête contre son épaule. Dans ses bras, j'étais en sécurité.

Mon regard fut alors attiré par Stiles, plus loin derrière Danny, qui nous regardait fixement. Lorsqu'il comprit que je l'observais à mon tour, il se retourna dans un mouvement désordonné et se mit à courir vers Scott qui reprenait son souffle un peu plus loin sur le terrain.

* * *

**Et voilà donc la suite ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des petits moments Stiles/Molly ? Je crois que mon histoire sera composée à 80% au moins de ça mais, je vous promets, je me soigne :D Aujourd'hui, c'était ma rentrée - oui, je vais raconter ma vie, n'ayez pas peur - et je crois que je commence vraiment à être sociable en Japonais. Ouais, j'arrive même à faire des petites blagues. Tout ça pour vous dire que j'essaierai d'être toujours aussi régulière (oui, j'ai un emploi du temps assez léger ^^) mais il se peut aussi que je ne poste qu'une fois par semaine si je ne tiens pas le rythme. Mais bon, vous serez au courant, et pour l'instant, je continuerai de poster plus d'une fois par semaine ;)**

**Sinon, merci beaucoup aux revieweurs, vous êtes juste des amours. *commence à vouloir faire des bisous à tout le monde* Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me pousse à écrire, vos petits messages ! Alors merci beaucoup *keurkeur***


	5. Chapitre 5

Le soleil se couchait derrière les arbres du jardin. Le ciel avait pris des couleurs rosées et rouges, c'était un ciel chaud qui s'éteignait au-dessus de nos têtes. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés depuis que j'étais rentrée de cours. Je me sentais mieux. Avoir serré Danny dans mes bras avait été d'un réconfort inespéré. J'avais un peu plus repris confiance en moi, je savais que je ne serai plus seule à l'avenir.

Je faisais la vaisselle quand Maman vint me voir, son habituel verre de vin rouge à la main. Je m'acharnai à faire partir les traces de sauce tomate séchée qui s'étaient incrustées dans les assiettes. Ma mère s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et m'observa un instant, sans rien dire. Puis, elle posa son verre à côté de l'évier et me sourit.

« Comment était ta journée ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui racontai à peu près tout, omettant ma rencontre avec Danny. Je ne voulais pas parler de lui devant elle, j'avais peur que cela lui cause trop de peine. Maman était belle mais elle semblait aussi exténuée. Elever ses trois filles par elle-même semblait lui voler sa jeunesse et son énergie. Aux coins de ses yeux, des petites rides se creusaient, comme si le temps avançait trop vite pour elle.

Ma mère alla coucher Julia et je vis Meredith aller chercher une tablette de chocolat dans un des placards de la cuisine avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand maman redescendit, elle me demanda de la suivre et nous nous installâmes dans le canapé. Elle commença à zapper, regardant la télévision d'un œil vide. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta sur un film romantique vieux de plus de soixante ans au moins. Elle reposa la télécommande et se dandina pour trouver une position confortable.

Je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi et je tournai la tête vers elle.

« Je ne pourrais pas t'emmener voir madame Kasdan demain, m'expliqua-t-elle alors. Je suis désolée, j'ai une réunion parent-prof.

- D'acc, répondis-je naturellement. C'est pas grave.

- Tu vas trouver quelqu'un pour t'y déposer ou tu veux que je décale le rendez-vous ?

- Non non, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un avant de toute façon, il me déposera je pense. Et sinon, je prendrai le bus 24.

- _Il _? répéta-t-elle, sa curiosité attisée. Tu as rendez-vous avec un garçon ?

- Maman ! Ça fait à peine trois jours que je suis retournée au lycée !

- Et alors ? Dis-moi, comment s'appelle-t-il se charmant jeune homme ?

- Maman ! Oublie-ça, OK ? »

Elle observa un court silence avant de réitérer sa demande.

« C'est Danny, d'accord ? Je vais voir Danny. On peut ne plus parler de ça, maintenant ? »

Elle sembla accepter ma proposition car elle ne prononça plus un mot. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée dans un silence lourd de souvenirs. Même en me concentrant sur le film, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de penser à Yann et c'était trop douloureux, trop dur. Je finis par m'endormir sur place, ma tête sur les genoux de ma mère.

.

Le lendemain, dès que la cloche sonna la fin des cours, je me précipitai pour retrouver Danny à la salle de musique. Il répétait seul, sûrement une partition pour la fanfare de l'école. Il semblait serein, maître de lui-même et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Danny m'avait toujours impressionnée pour ça. Il avait cette prestance qui le rendait époustouflant. Il s'imposait aux autres, humblement et calmement. Danny était le genre de garçon que tout le monde aimait, sans exception.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il posa sa trompette délicatement dans son étui et marcha jusqu'à moi. Il me salua et me serra dans ses bras brièvement, pas comme la veille. Nous nous installâmes sur les marches de l'estrade de la classe et pendant quelques secondes, seul le silence régna dans la salle.

« Alors ? finis-je par dire. Comment ça va pour toi ? L'équipe, les cours ?

- Ça va, me sourit-il. Je suis toujours gardien, il y a de plus en plus de beaux garçons dans l'équipe, d'ailleurs… »

Sa remarque me fit rire.

« Les cours, c'est pareil, tu sais, le train-train quotidien. Je me lève, je vais en cours, je m'entraîne, et je rentre chez moi. C'est plus pareil, maintenant.

- Tu ne vois personne ? (Ma question était tout à fait innocente mais il me jeta quand même un regard douloureux.)

- Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Il détourna la tête et je m'appuyai contre lui, ma tête reposant lourdement sur son épaule. C'était difficile de tourner la page, et la détresse de Danny me fit un instant oublier la mienne. Je me sentis triste pour lui, il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, qu'il se remette à sortir avec quelqu'un.

« Tu devrais, Danny, dis-je. (Puis, avant qu'il ne proteste, j'ajoutai.) C'est difficile, je sais. Mais ça le serait peut-être moins si tu étais avec quelqu'un.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire, tout oublier dans les bras d'un autre, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis juste qu'il y a des mecs qui tueraient pour sortir avec toi, et tu devrais ne pas tous les repousser.

- _Pas tous_ ? rit-il en me décoiffant.

- Bah non ! Tu es Danny Mahealani, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux ! »

Nous nous sourîmes tous les deux, heureux de cette complicité retrouvée. Evidemment, il manquait Yann, et tout était différent sans lui. Mais Danny était – à sa façon – mon frère aussi et je me rendis compte que j'avais réellement besoin de lui.

« Au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener tout à l'heure ? demandai-je alors.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la conversation.

- Oui, je sais, mais je voulais juste savoir… »

Il se mit à rire et m'ébouriffa.

« C'est d'accord, je te ramène. »

Puis, le visage de Danny s'assombrit et il me prit la main, caressant ma paume du bout de son doigt. Il semblait préoccupé, comme si des milliers de questions lui brûlaient la langue. Puis, finalement, il en posa une.

« Et toi alors ? s'enquit-il. Dis-moi… Comment c'était là-bas ?

- A Eichen ? (Il acquiesça silencieusement.) C'était… triste. Et long. C'était toujours la même chose. Le matin, je me réveille dans des draps froids, on mange toujours le même truc dégueulasse et la plupart des patients se prennent pour Jésus. Je prends mes médicaments, tous les jours on a des réunions de groupe et puis… et puis j'attends. C'était toujours comme ça. Il n'y avait rien à faire alors je m'asseyais sur un banc et attendais.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ?

- Rien. J'attendais d'aller mieux. Tu sais… Non. Rien. »

Danny resserra sa main autour de la mienne. J'avais la gorge nouée, et une boule semblait s'y être logée. J'avais tu tout ça, je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne. Comment c'était à Eichen, les longs après-midi à essayer d'oublier, les cauchemars, tout, je l'avais gardé pour moi. A présent que Danny savait tout ça, je me sentais un peu mieux, soulagée.

Nous parlâmes encore plusieurs minutes. J'évoquai comment s'étaient passés mes derniers mois et il me raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée pendant mon absence. Et puis nous nous perdîmes dans nos souvenirs, nous remémorant des idioties qu'avait faites Yann.

Alors que nous débattions sur le fait d'aller au bal – je maintenais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi d'y aller – le téléphone de Danny sonna. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et lorsqu'il vit le numéro qui s'affichait, il s'éloigna légèrement de moi et décrocha.

« Stiles ? bafouilla-t-il en me lançant un regard en coin. (C'était décidément une manie chez les garçons de Beacon Hills quand ils étaient au téléphone à côté de moi.) Comment ça… Maintenant ? »

Il marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés et le front plissé.

« Je suis avec quelqu'un là… oui, je sais que je suis ton binôme de Chimie. (Il se tut un instant.) Il faut vraiment faire ça _maintenant _? Bon, d'accord... »

Il me regarda et je lui souris, pour lui dire que ça ne me posait pas de problèmes.

« J'emmène quelqu'un avec moi. Une amie. Je dois la conduire quelque part après. OK. A tout à l'heure. »

Danny raccrocha et me lança un regard d'excuses.

« Ça ne te gêne pas si…

- Si on part en balade ?

- Ouais, voilà. J'ai pas trop le choix. Enfin si, j'avais le choix mais…

- Tu es trop gentil, c'est tout, constatai-je. Bon, allons-y ! »

Danny rangea ses affaires et me prit par les épaules pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à sa voiture et il me tint la porte pour que je rentre dedans. Un vrai gentleman et son comportement me fit sourire.

On allait chez Stiles. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais compris. Le monde était petit, finalement. Stiles m'avait ramené, deux jours plus tôt et maintenant on allait chez lui pour que Danny et lui travaille leur Chimie. Maintenant que j'y pensais, depuis que j'étais rentrée, je l'avais beaucoup croisé. Il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans que je le voie et c'était vraiment étrange. J'avais l'impression qu'on était comme obligés de se croiser tout le temps.

Sur le chemin, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Il essaya de me convaincre d'aller au bal et se porta volontaire pour être mon cavalier. Je lui répondis alors qu'il était hors de question qu'il gâche son bal du Formal Winter pour moi.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez Stiles quinze minutes plus tard. Sa maison était légèrement plus grande que la mienne mais n'avais rien d'un palace. C'était une maison comme toutes les autres et pourtant, elle me sembla unique lorsque je passai la porte. C'était comme si l'air était différent, comme si elle avait une âme. Sombre et froide mais elle en avait une.

A l'entrée, nous croisâmes le père de Stiles, du moins, je le supposai. Il nous détailla, Danny et moi, un sourcil arqué. Il portait un uniforme sur lequel s'étalait une jolie étoile dorée. Le père de Stiles était le shérif de Beacon Hills. Pourquoi j'ignorais ça ?

« Vous êtes des amis de Stiles ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Je suis son binôme de Chimie, Shérif Stilinski, se présenta mon ami. Je m'appelle Danny Mahealani. Et elle, c'est Molly Thompson.

- Thompson ? répéta le Shérif. Un rapport avec Jane Thompson ?

- C'est ma mère.

- Oh ! J'ai enquêté sur l'accident… C'est… »

Il marqua une pause et me jeta un regard désolé.

« C'est une femme courageuse, termina-t-il.

- Merci, Monsieur. »

Il y eut un court silence gêné où Danny s'obstina à me serrer la main et à fixer une des marches de l'escalier.

« Bon, les jeunes, je dois filer, conclut alors le père de Stiles. Et ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, Molly – je peux t'appeler Molly ? – ça me vieillit.

- Shérif Stilinski, alors ?

- Ça sera très bien. A bientôt. Et ah ! Stiles est dans sa chambre. Soyez-sage ! »

Nous le saluâmes et attendîmes qu'il monte dans sa voiture pour refermer la porte de l'entrée. J'aimais bien cette maison, même si elle donnait la sensation d'être vide. Sur notre droite, la table du salon croulait sous une montagne de paperasse et je vis le regard de Danny s'y arrêter avec intérêt.

Je le poussai dans l'escalier pour qu'il monte avant de se faire emporter par sa curiosité et nous rîmes de nos jeux d'enfants. Nous nous chamaillâmes lorsqu'une tête dépassa de l'embrasure d'une porte. Stiles fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ses grands yeux chauds se posèrent sur moi et je sentis un frisson agréable me parcourir le dos. Mon cœur s'emballa légèrement pour une raison que j'ignorai.

« Molly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh ! Moi aussi je suis ici, s'insurgea Danny en me passant devant. Et comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux ? »

Stiles s'écarta pour que nous entrions dans sa chambre. Je lui souris et me faufilai à l'intérieur.

« C'est la voisine de Scott, marmonna-t-il en me lançant un regard en coin. C'est tout. »

_"C'est tout ?" _Savait-il au moins à quel point c'était vexant ? Je le fusillai du regard et allai m'asseoir sur son lit, sous le rire amusé de Danny. Je posai mon sac à mes pieds et croisai les bras.

« Surtout fais comme chez toi, » railla Stiles.

Je lui lançai un regard pour lui assurer que c'était ce que je comptais faire, tout en m'empêchant de rougir trop violement. Stiles alla s'asseoir à son bureau et Danny le rejoignit. Un raclement de gorge retentit alors derrière moi et je sursautai.

Un homme, la vingtaine, lisait distraitement sur le fauteuil derrière le lit de Stiles. La première chose que je ressentis en croisant son regard bleu trop clair fut de la peur. Il y avait comme une ombre sur son visage qui n'arrangeait rien à son air lugubre. Il portait un t-shirt simple qui faisait parfaitement ressortir sa musculature plus que développée. Il représentait à lui-même le genre "mauvais garçon" qui plaisait à presque toutes les filles. Moi la première.

Il me fixa assez longtemps pour que ça me mette mal-à-l'aise et je détournai le regard. Une phrase attira alors mon attention, me sortant de ma torpeur.

« J'ai regardé ton dossier chez les flics, avoua Stiles gêné.

- Mais… j'avais treize ans et toutes les charges ont été abandonnées. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Ainsi, on aurait dit un poisson qu'on sortait de l'eau. Danny s'emblait remonté malgré son ton calme. Je me relevai du lit et vint me placer à côté de mon ami.

« Attends… c'est légal, ça ? demandai-je en m'attirant les foudres de Stiles qui aurait sûrement préféré que je me taise.

- Autant que de tracer un sms… répliqua Danny, acide.

- Allez, Danny ! Danny… mon partenaire… mon pote.

- Je ne suis pas ton pote, Stiles. »

J'étouffai un rire discret qui ne leur échappa pas. Stiles me lança un énième regard noir et je compris qu'il ne se réjouissait absolument pas de ma présence. C'était comme s'il avait voulu me tenir à l'écart de ce sms à tracé et de tout ce qu'il impliquait. Je me doutais que Scott jouait un rôle dans cette histoire et un instant, je m'inquiétai de les savoir dans une situation vraiment compliquée. J'espérai que ce n'était pas la drogue avant de me rendre compte que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter autant pour eux, nous n'étions même pas proches.

« Mon… ami ? réessaya Stiles.

- Encore moins, Stilinski. Bon, on va bosser. »

Il prit un tabouret dans le coin du bureau et s'installa à côté de lui. Stiles râla et se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. J'avais l'impression d'être légèrement de trop et Danny le remarqua car il demanda à Stiles s'il y avait un autre tabouret pour moi. Ce dernier me regarda de la tête aux pieds et, voyant une excuse pour se débarrasser de moi, me dit qu'il y en avait une dans la chambre d'invités, à l'autre bout du couloir.

S'en me le faire répéter, je quittai la pièce, avec un dernier regard pour le garçon dans le fond de la pièce, ses sourcils froncés et son haut tâché. Est-ce que c'était du sang ? Il était définitivement trop étrange et rester entre ces trois garçons était une mauvaise idée.

Je suivis donc les indications de Stiles et traversai le couloir pour arriver dans une petite pièce au papier-peint violet clair. Il y avait un lit double et un petit bureau tout simple. Appuyé sur une immense armoire en bois, se trouvait un tabouret dépliable dont je m'emparai. En me retournant, je remarquai un petit cadre sur le mur à droite de la porte. Ma curiosité l'emportant sur les bienséances à respecter chez quelqu'un, je m'approchai et louchai sur la photo que protégeait le cadre.

C'était une photo de famille. J'y voyais Stiles plus jeune et le Shérif Stilinski, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sur leur gauche, une femme bienveillante et souriante les regardait avec tendresse. Elle avait de longs cheveux longs retenus en arrière par un bandeau noir tout simple. Son regard était aussi chaud que celui de son fils et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait le même nez légèrement pointu et les mêmes pommettes saillantes. Stiles était son portrait craché.

Sur la photo, il avait l'air si jeune, si heureux. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il y avait chez le garçon que j'avais rencontré quelque chose de différent. J'avais cette impression qui me collait à la peau, cette intuition que Stiles n'était pas le garçon insouciant que tout le monde pensait être. Il y avait autre chose, j'en étais sûre.

Un bruit à côté de moi me fit sursauter et je détachai mes yeux de la photographie pour voir le grand sourire de Stiles à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » murmurai-je en me décalant.

Pour une fois il avait l'air sérieux. Il était calme et je fus celle qui trébucha et laissa tomber le tabouret. Je me confondis en excuses avant de me baisser pour le ramasser. Stiles sembla avoir eu la même idée et fit de même. Nos têtes se cognèrent et nous nous redressâmes en même temps dans un juron, le rouge aux joues. Stiles attrapa le tabouret dans sa main gauche et riva à nouveau son regard sur le portrait de famille.

« On t'a appelée plusieurs fois avec Danny, fit-il alors. On a cru que tu avais disparue.

- Eh non, plaisantai-je sans le regarder. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. (Il rit et je repris.) Tu as laissé Danny tout seul dans ta chambre ?

- Non, il est avec mon cousin… Miguel.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es même pas sûr de toi en disant ça… ? le questionnai-je avant de m'exclamer. Mais ! Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé Danny avec lui juste pour qu'il cède ?

- Non… je veux dire, pourquoi je ferais ça ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que…

- Stiles, c'est de la manipulation !

- Ouais, je sais. Danny m'a dit que j'étais une pourriture.

- Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là. (Stiles me donna un coup sur l'épaule et me dévisagea, l'air faussement blessé.) Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que ça m'empêchait de dormir la nuit. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Stiles sourit à son tour puis, après que nous nous soyons calmés, je demandai :

« C'est ta mère ? »

Il acquiesça en souriant tristement.

« Elle était belle, hein ?

- Très, le confortai-je. Tu lui ressembles vraiment. »

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la mère de Stiles était décédée. J'eu du mal à concevoir cette femme si belle, si joviale, avec un visage pâle et sans expression. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer son sourire disparut de ses lèvres. Ma main frôla celle de Stiles et, un instant, je faillis la prendre. Je ne le fis pourtant pas et m'écartai légèrement, les joues toutes rouges.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je.

- Elle…

- Ça y'est ! Je l'ai trouvé ! »

La voix de Danny s'éleva depuis l'autre bout du couloir et nous nous regardâmes avant de sourire.

« Une prochaine fois, peut-être ? me proposa gentiment Stiles.

- Oui, on… on devrait y aller. »

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, je m'assis silencieusement à côté de Stiles et regardai les deux garçons détailler l'ordinateur. Le cousin de Stiles se leva à son tour et se positionna derrière eux. Il avait cet air féroce qui me fit frissonner. Il avait changé de t-shirt et en portait un, à présent, qui le serrait trop et dans lequel il semblait mal-à-l'aise. Ce mec me donnait vraiment la chair de poule.

Danny finit de taper quelque chose sur le clavier de Stiles avant de s'exclamer :

« Voilà, le sms a été envoyé d'un ordi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, tirant le bout de sa langue, signe qu'il était réellement concentré.

« Celui-là, ajouta-t-il.

- Il est enregistré à ce compte utilisateur ? demanda Miguel qui parla en ma présence pour la première fois.

- Non, non, non… non, j'y crois pas, c'est pas possible. »

La voix de Stiles trembla légèrement et il fit un drôle de mouvement de la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser une mauvaise idée. Son regard croisa le mien et, silencieusement, je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas. Il se détourna, m'évitant et, au fond de moi, je me sentis frustrée.

Nous nous penchâmes tous les quatre vers l'écran pour fixer le nom écrit en bas à droite. _Mélissa McCall._ C'était la mère de Scott, mais je me retins de faire le commentaire, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner. Stiles répéta plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas possible et lorsque je demandai qu'est-ce qu'il y avait écrit dans ce sms et pourquoi c'était aussi important, Stiles et son cousin échangèrent des regards gênés avant de bafouiller des excuses incompréhensibles.

Finalement, Stiles et Danny ne travaillèrent pas. Après l'incident du sms, Stiles éteignit son ordinateur et son cousin en profita pour aller faire un tour dehors, pour "prendre l'air". Lorsque j'osai dire à Stiles – avec une gêne incomparable – que son cousin était assez effrayant, il se mit à rire et me répondit qu'il était vraiment d'accord avec moi.

Danny et moi partîmes une petite demi-heure plus tard. Mon ami me déposa chez le docteur Kasdan et, lorsqu'il comprit où nous étions, il me serra dans ses bras. Danny était vraiment la personne la plus gentille et compréhensive que je connaissais. Je le remerciai plusieurs fois avant de partir. Je me sentais mieux, comme revigorée. Je me sentais épaulée, comme si je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi qui me rattraperait, quoiqu'il advienne.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Je suis vraiment désolée, vous savez, j'étais tellement dans l'écriture de la suite que j'ai juste totalement oublié de poster ce chapitre ! Donc voilà la suite, je veux bien savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**Et merci Iris pour ton commentaire Tu avais raison, je m'étais trompée ^^ Et j'aime beaucoup Danny aussi, il est vraiment génial ! \o/**


	6. Chapitre 6

« Viens, par-là. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. »

Le Docteur Kasdan me désigna un canapé deux places qui m'avait l'air confortable à l'extrême, avant d'aller s'installer dans son propre fauteuil. Nous nous trouvions dans un petit cabinet, bien plus petit que l'immense pièce où elle travaillait à Eichen. Elle m'avait expliqué que c'était un petit local qu'elle avait loué pour ses consultations en ville, pour les anciens pensionnaires d'Eichen qu'elle continuait à suivre.

Je m'assis à mon tour, mes mains sagement posées sur mes genoux. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise, bien au contraire. Je sentais le regard de Kasdan me scruter et m'observer, comme pour deviner ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.

« Alors, Molly ? Comment était ta rentrée ? »

J'hésitai un instant, cherchent le mot parfait pour décrire la situation.

« Passable, finis-je par dire.

- Passable ?

- Ça n'a pas été aussi terrible que je le pensais…

- Tu as retrouvé tes amis ?

- Oui, je les ai vus mais je ne crois pas pouvoir dire qu'ils sont encore mes amis. La plupart m'évite en classe et dans les couloirs.

- Mais tu as rencontré d'autres personnes ? »

Je regardai mes mains et jouai un instant avec mes doigts avant de relever la tête vers Kasdan et de répondre :

« Il y a une fille dans mon cours d'Espagnol, Brittany, qui est vraiment gentille avec moi. Vous croyez qu'elle m'aide parce qu'elle a pitié de moi ?

- Tu le crois ?

- Je… non, je ne pense pas. Elle est vraiment gentille et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.

- C'est bien ! »

Le Docteur Kasdan avait vraiment l'air de se réjouir. Un sourire sympathique éblouit son visage et je me sentis plus en confiance.

« Il y a d'autres personnes, ajoutai-je alors. J'ai passé du temps avec Danny. Et puis il y a Scott et Stiles.

- Qui sont Scott et Stiles ?

- Scott est mon voisin et Stiles, son meilleur ami. Depuis que je suis rentrée, je n'arrête pas de les croiser par hasard. Vous pensez que c'est le destin ?

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous répondez toujours à mes questions par une autre question ? »

Je tapotai nerveusement mes doigts sur le cuir du canapé, mon menton appuyé dans la paume de ma main droite. Je voulus lui lancer un regard noir mais j'en fus incapable. Vu qu'elle ne répondit rien, je repris.

« Je vois… Un truc de psy, je suppose.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, sourit-elle. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Molly.

- Et vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne. (Je fis mine de bouder quelques secondes avant de céder.) Bon, d'accord, pardon. Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est le destin. Je me dis juste que je fais plus attention aux autres, maintenant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirai l'internement mais… il y a autre chose. J'ai l'impression que maintenant que je suis seule, que j'ai perdu ma force gravitationnelle, vous savez, comme si j'étais un soleil éteint, comme si toutes les planètes qui tournaient autour de moi avaient disparues, qu'elles avaient été aspirées par un autre système plus intéressant, un soleil brillant. »

Je fis une pause avant de me rendre compte que je venais de comparer ma vie à un système solaire et que j'avais qualifié mes anciens amis de planètes.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait d'être seule, de ne pas être…

- Populaire ?

- Oui, voilà. Eh bien, maintenant, je fais plus attention aux gens qui sont autour de moi. Peut-être que c'est parce que je regarde mieux que je remarque Scott, Stiles, et tous les autres.

- C'est bien, répondit madame Kasdan après quelques minutes de silence. Ça veut dire que tu grandis. Est-ce que ce sont tes amis ?

- Scott et Stiles ? Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. On ne se connaît pas très bien, vous voyez ?

- Je vois parfaitement, sourit-elle paisiblement. Ecoute, j'aimerais qu'avant notre prochain rendez-vous, tu te sois rapprochée de Stiles, Scott ou Britney, c'est bien ça ?

- Brittany, la corrigeai-je. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

- Il faut te lancer, Molly. Va vers les autres, ouvre-toi encore plus et les choses changeront d'elles-mêmes. »

Le Docteur Kasdan me donna d'autres conseils de la sorte. Puis, nous discutâmes de ma famille, comment mes sœurs m'avaient accueillie dans la maison, toutes sortes de choses du quotidien qui l'intéressait. Madame Kasdan était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Quand je sortis de son bureau, je me sentis plus légère, soulagée. Même si je refusais de l'avouer, parler à quelqu'un extérieur, quelqu'un qui n'avait pour rôle que de m'écouter et de me conseiller, me faisait vraiment du bien.

/

/

/

Deux jours plus tard, rien n'avait changé. C'était comme si ma vie était restée en suspens pendant quarante-huit longues heures. Je n'avais vu ni Scott, ni Stiles et je n'avais pas eu de cours en commun avec Brittany. Pour résumer, j'avais éprouvé ce qu'on appelait la solitude mais j'y avais survécu.

Ah, en y repensant, il y avait bien eu un midi où j'avais tenté une approche sociale et amicale – et le mot était légèrement fort – avec un garçon, Boyd, si je me souvenais bien. Il n'était absolument pas bavard et c'est ce qui m'avait tout de suite plu chez lui. Le matin même, Maman avait oublié de me donner mon lunch et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même car, à seize ans, je suppose qu'on est assez responsable pour se préparer un pauvre sandwich. Quoiqu'il en soit, je mangeai au réfectoire ce jour-là et j'eu vraiment de la chance de tomber sur Boyd, son air renfrogné et sa table vide.

Je crois que les seuls mots que nous échangeâmes furent :

« Bonjour.

- Va-t'en.

- Non.

- C'est ma table.

- Tant pis.

- T'es la fille qui vient de sortir de l'asile ?

- C'était un institut, mais oui, c'est moi.

- Moi c'est Boyd, tu peux manger ici quand tu veux. »

Finalement, j'avais enfin trouvé une personne pour qui mon histoire _psychotique_ et ma réputation de _tarée_ était presque une qualité. Même si nous n'échangeâmes pas un seul mot de plus, j'eus le sentiment que Boyd m'aimait bien. Ou alors, l'autre raison de m'avoir acceptée était qu'à mes côtés, il était sûr de n'être embêté par personne d'autre et vu que je ne parlais pas beaucoup… En réalité, il devait juste énormément aimer sa solitude et je trouvai en lui comme un maître spirituel.

Ma journée prit une nouvelle tournure dans l'après-midi. J'avais cours d'Espagnol en cinquième heure. Presque motivée, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres, comme si ma journée allait se terminer plus vite de cette façon, j'entrai dans la salle et me précipitai pour m'asseoir à côté de Brittany. Elle m'adressa un regard plein de sympathie avant de secouer ses beaux cheveux blonds et de croiser les jambes. Une vraie princesse.

Elle me demanda comment tout se passait, elle me parla de tout, de sa voiture qu'elle devait faire réparer, de la robe qu'elle avait achetée pour le bal. Ce qui fut étrange, c'est qu'elle ne mentionna pas une seule fois le cavalier qui était censé l'y accompagner. Je finis par lui parler de mes problèmes d'algèbre et de ma grande détresse face à tous ces chiffres et ces lettres qui se mélangeaient.

Brittany eut l'air d'avoir une idée de génie lorsque ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et elle jubila sur sa chaise. Elle me parla alors du Groupe de Soutien auquel elle participait. C'était un groupe du soir tenu par des élèves de première et de terminale pour d'autres en difficulté. Elle rougit en m'avouant qu'elle avait un gros problème avec la chimie et qu'elle y allait souvent. Comme par magie, elle devait s'y rendre le soir même. Elle n'eut pas à se faire prier et, écoutant les conseils du Docteur Kasdan, j'acceptai de l'accompagner. Et puis, quelques cours supplémentaires ne pourraient pas me faire de mal.

Après le cours, Brittany me tira par le bras avec une telle impatience que je me sentis vite gagnée par l'euphorie. Elle était si joyeuse, si pleine de vie, que je me mis à trottiner à mon tour derrière elle, pour ne pas la ralentir. Lorsque nous nous précipitions vers nos casiers pour récupérer nos livres de cours, je fus éblouie par ses longs cheveux dorés et soigneusement peignés qui flottaient derrière elle. Brittany avait tout de la jolie fille populaire. Avec ses grands yeux verts, sa peau de pêche et ses vêtements toujours bien accordés.

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle où se déroulaient les Cours de Soutien avec dix minutes de retard. Brittany ne sembla même pas gênée par tous les regards qui se tournèrent vers nous dès que nous posâmes un pied dans la pièce.

« Viens ! » m'intima-t-elle.

Elle me conduit jusqu'à une table où une fille plus que magnifique attendait en jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle avait les yeux plongés dans un livre sur la physique quantique et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver qu'il jurait vraiment avec la personne qui la lisait. Comme Brittany, elle était l'archétype parfait de la fille populaire, avec son gloss brillant sur ses lèvres et ses cheveux soigneusement bouclés.

Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux vers nous, je la reconnus aussitôt. C'était Lydia Martin, la fille dont Stiles était fou amoureux. Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que je me souvenais d'elle grâce à Stiles ? J'aurais pu dire, la fille la plus populaire du lycée ou, la petite amie – ex petite amie – du capitaine de l'équipe de crosse. Non, il avait fallu que je pense à Stiles, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

« Brittany ! Tu es en retard, gronda Lydia avant de la détailler du regard. Oh la la, j'adore ta veste ! »

Brittany s'assit et m'intima d'en faire de même. Elle la remercia gentiment, sans s'étendre plus sur le sujet, et sortit son livre d'algèbre. Lorsque Lydia posa les yeux sur moi, un air interrogateur sur le visage, ma camarade de classe s'éclaircit la gorge et s'expliqua.

« C'est Molly, elle est dans ma classe d'Espagnol et vu qu'elle aussi a quelques petits soucis en Algèbre, je lui ai proposé de venir…

- Salut, ajoutai-je en souriant à notre tutrice.

- Est-ce qu'elle s'est inscrite auprès de madame Coulson ?

- Non mais…

- Je ne peux pas la prendre. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'elle, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être ici. »

Lydia était catégorique. Je me sentis alors mal-à-l'aise, pas à ma place. J'allais ranger mes affaires lorsque Brittany reprit les négociations.

« Allez Lydia, s'il-te-plaît ! Elle vient juste de revenir à l'école et elle est complètement perdue ! Sans vouloir être méchante… précisa-t-elle à mon égard.

- Non, non, c'est bon, bafouillai-je alors que Lydia croisait les bras et me fixait intensément.

- Tu t'appelles Molly comment… ? demanda-t-elle.

- Thompson. Molly Thompson.

- Thompson comme dans Yann Thompson ? »

Le fait que mon nom soit répéter quatre fois en quelques secondes à peine me fit tourner la tête. J'acquiesçai silencieusement pendant qu'elle me détaillait. Je me sentais ridicule à côté de Lydia et de Brittany. Elles étaient toutes deux si jolies, si soignées. Avec mes cheveux attachés n'importe comment, mes cernes toujours bien visibles et mon jean légèrement trop grand, je ne devais pas avoir fière allure.

« Bon, ça devrait le faire, finit Lydia. Mais si tu veux revenir la prochaine fois, inscrits-toi, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Nous passâmes le reste de l'heure à travailler dur, peut-être même un peu trop. J'étais toujours larguée, deux exercices derrière Brittany qui semblait toujours tout comprendre du premier coup. Lydia était vraiment patiente avec moi. Elle m'expliqua plusieurs fois les démarches des calculs et me rédigea même quelques fiches avec des formules et des définitions à retenir.

Elle était vraiment douce et, bien que je l'avais trouvée intimidante – presque effrayante – au départ, je me rendis compte qu'elle voulait vraiment aider. C'était surprenant car, tout ce dont je me rappelais de Lydia Martin était la beauté parfaite, son petit ami, sa popularité et son gloss à lèvre rose trop brillant. En réalité, elle était vraiment intelligente et semblait s'intéresser aux autres. Elle n'avait rien d'une fille égoïste, même si certaines de ses remarques pouvaient faire penser le contraire.

Lorsque le cours se finit, tous les élèves se mirent à bavarder en rangeant leurs affaires. Je fis de même et ce fut à ce moment que Brittany se frappa le front en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai oublié de te dire, me sourit-elle. On va tous boire un coup au King's. Ça te dit de venir avec nous ? »

Je lançai un regard discret à Lydia pour avoir son approbation et elle haussa les épaules avant d'aller rejoindre une amie à elle.

« Elle est d'accord, traduisit Brittany en s'esclaffant. Allez, viens ! Promis, je te dépose en voiture après.

- Désolée de t'embêter avec ça, répondit-je en me frottant la nuque. Il faut vraiment que je passe mon permis. Un jour peut-être.

- Ouais, et en attendant, tu viens avec moi ! »

Elle me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna avec elle hors de la salle de classe.

Nous mîmes plus d'une demi-heure pour nous rendre au café. Il fallut que tout le monde trouve une voiture, savoir qui monte avec qui et, une fois que tout le monde eut trouvé un siège, la dizaine de voiture quitta le parking de l'école pour boucher les routes. Mais ce n'était pas le plus compliqué. Le plus difficile à gérer fut de trouver une place pour tout le monde au café.

Vu que l'alcool était interdit au mineur, et que, de toute manière, toutes les personnes du Cours de Soutien semblaient être de parfaits petits anges, nous bûmes tous un jus de fruit, un Coca Cola ou un milkshake. J'optai pour la troisième solution, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour ces boissons mi-glace, mi-lait avec un arrière-goût chimique de fraise.

J'avais du mal à me mêler aux conversations des autres. Brittany était tout de suite partie dans des fous-rires improbables avec des amies à elle. J'essayai de me mêler aux autres mais vite, je perdis le fil de leurs conversations. J'avais d'énormes lacunes dans tout ce qui était musique pop et tout ce qui revenait à la mode. Pourtant, je me sentais bien, avec tous ces élèves pleins d'entrain. Je me sentais bercée par les rires et c'était vraiment agréable de me trouver avec des jeunes de mon âge dont la plus grande préoccupation était de savoir comment ils allaient s'habiller pour le bal ou s'ils devaient acheter des fleurs pour leur cavalière.

Au bout d'un moment, Lydia vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle sirotait sa boisson à la manière d'une reine. Nous ne dîmes pas un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire profondément et rompe le silence.

« J'ai entendu que tu étais amie avec Danny. Il y avait quelque chose entre lui et ton frère, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu le sais ? demandai-je, surprise que quelqu'un soit au courant. Est-ce que tout le monde sait ou… ?

- Non, juste moi. Simple déduction habile de ma part. »

Et, vu que je ne répondais rien, elle ajouta.

« Je suis plutôt intelligente.

- Je ne m'en doutais pas du tout… répondis-je en souriant timidement.

- Et ce n'est pas ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet, je ne m'en doutais vraiment pas. Sans vouloir être offensante.

- Ca va, c'est rien. C'est normal, je fais tout pour que tout le monde pense comme toi.

- Tu fais tout pour que tout le monde pense que tu es… euh…

- Idiote ? Superficielle ?

- Oui, voilà. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

Elle s'arrêta pour siroter son Coca et regarda dans le vide un moment. Face à nous, Brittany et quatre autres filles discutaient avec animation d'une histoire de chaussures, quelque chose comme ça. C'était plutôt inintéressant et je détournai mon regard.

« C'est plus facile d'avoir ce qu'on veut quand on joue les idiotes, m'expliqua Lydia. Et ça permet aussi de sortir avec les garçons les plus mignons du lycée. Même si ça ne dure pas toujours… (Une ombre passa devant ses yeux et j'eus de la peine pour elle.)

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? demandai-je.

- De qui ?

- De Jackson.

- Oh, tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je suis la plus jolie fille de l'école, j'aurai forcément un cavalier pour le bal ! Et puis, à notre âge, avoir un copain c'est juste pour s'amuser. Une distraction… »

Je savais qu'elle mentait. C'était fou, ce don que j'avais fini par développer pour comprendre les gens. C'était peut-être à cause de mon internement, j'avais appris à mieux écouter les autres, à mieux les cerner. Et Lydia aimait Jackson, ça se voyait. J'eus de la peine pour Stiles, lui qui était si amoureux d'elle !

« Je pense que les filles intelligentes – belles et intelligentes – plaisent aussi aux garçons, tu sais ? Sûrement plus que les idiotes, fis-je alors avant de rougir comme une tomate.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, tu vois…

- Je connais un garçon qui… »

Un cri me coupa dans ma phrase et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Brittany. Elle était au téléphone, dans un coin du café et ressemblait plus ou moins à une furie hystérique.

« QUOI ? hurla-t-elle encore. ESPECE DE PETIT SALAUD DE… »

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase, personne ne le put. Brittany était sortie en claquant la porte. J'adressai un regard désolé à Lydia, lui disant qu'il valait mieux que j'aille voir Brittany, et me levai. Le plus vite possible, je lui courus après, inquiète et surtout, voyant là l'opportunité d'être une vraie amie.

Je la trouvai assise sur le trottoir, le visage dans ses mains et son portable jeté négligemment à côté d'elle. Elle sanglotait et lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers moi, je ne pus qu'observer ses joues maculées de traces noires.

« C'est pas beau, un mascara qui coule, lui dis-je gentiment en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est trop bête, hein ? »

Elle sourit derrière ses larmes et j'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras, comme ma mère avait l'habitude de faire quand j'étais petite. Je me contentai pourtant de m'accroupir à côté d'elle et de lui lancer un regard plein de bonne volonté. Maladroitement, je posai ma main sur son épaule avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je demandai au bout de plusieurs minutes de longs sanglots.

- C'est Jake, tu sais, le numéro 25 de l'équipe de crosse… (J'acquiesçai silencieusement même si je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle parlait.) C'est mon cavalier pour le bal. Enfin, c'était. Tu te souviens, je t'en ai parlé il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Euh non. Je suis sûre que tu ne m'en n'as jamais parlé… »

Elle éluda ma question d'un geste de la main et se remit à sangloter.

« Il vient de me plaquer, ma vie est fichue. »

Je la regardai, perplexe. Des personnes pouvaient vraiment se mettre dans un état pareil pour un bal ? J'avais envie de la secouer, de lui dire que ce n'était rien, que, jolie comme elle était, elle trouverait un autre cavalier dès le lendemain. Pourtant, je me tus et continuai de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Et je lui prêtai la mienne.

Ses larmes me mouillaient le cou et ma blouse bleu marine. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais envie de lui dire des mots réconfortants mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Au bout d'un moment, elle se recula et me regarda, une idée derrière la tête.

« C'était qu'un imbécile, de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Oui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Et puis, je pourrais sortir avec un joueur de crosse vraiment plus doué.

- Vraiment plus doué, confirmai-je. Attends, quoi ? Mais tu peux sortir avec un autre garçon qui ne joue pas dans l'équipe, aussi.

- Et puis, reprit-elle sans m'écouter, il en a une toute petite et crois-moi… »

Je mis mon cerveau en pause, juste quelques secondes, pour ne pas avoir à entendre ce qu'elle racontait sur le pénis de son ex-petit-ami. De toute manière, je ne connaissais pas du tout ce numéro 25 et maintenant, je ne pouvais même imaginer le rencontrer, pas après ce que m'avait rencontré Brittany.

« Eh ! Molly, tu m'écoutes ? (Brittany me secoua légèrement et je papillonnai des yeux pour revenir à moi.)

- Oui, quoi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je disais, veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ? »

Je m'écartai légèrement d'elle et je dus faire une tête affreusement comique car elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là, reprit-elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as pas de cavalier, je n'en ai plus… Pourquoi priver tout le monde de deux jolies filles comme nous ? Et puis, on n'a pas besoin de cavaliers pour aller faire la fête !

- Je… Je ne comptais pas vraiment y aller, tu sais ?

- Mais ça sera chouette ! Et puis, on pourra boire, et danser, et draguer, et…

- Non, je…

- Molly, s'il-te-plaît ! Allez, dis-oui ! S'il-te-plaîîîît ! »

Et je cédai. J'acceptai de l'y accompagner. Elle se mit alors à prévoir toute notre soirée, à tout imaginer, à spéculer. J'allais aller au bal du Winter Formal, c'était un cauchemar. Mais je le faisais pour Brittany, pour écouter les conseils du Docteur Kasdan.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

* * *

**Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé ! J'ai pas mal de problèmes avec mon Université et je croulais sous le stress. Je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, stress signifie nourriture et adios écriture :) voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je retourne écrire le suivant *keur* **

**Dans le prochain épisode... *roulement de tambours* Achat de la jolie robe !**

**Et merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! Iris, Alexandra, Clementine, merci *keurkeur***


	7. Chapitre 7

Le centre commercial était bondé. On était juste avant le bal et ma mère était entrée dans une frénésie assez irritable. Meredith et Julia se chamaillaient plus loin, dans le rayon parfumerie, parce que – si ma déduction était toujours aussi bonne – Meredith avait envoyé du parfum dans les yeux de Julia et qu'elle refusait de s'excuser. Je roulai des yeux, offrant à ma mère le plus détestable soupir que je pouvais émettre et repensai à tout ce qui s'était passé pour qu'on en arrive là.

Tout avait commencé quand Brittany m'avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal, en tant qu'amie. Dès qu'elle eut prononcé le mot « _amie »_, je ne pus plus lui dire non. Pour elle, j'étais quelqu'un qui comptait, quelqu'un dont elle avait besoin et je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos.

Brittany me raccompagna tard ce soir-là. Dès que je mis un pied dans le salon, ma mère me sauta dessus, hystérique. Elle avait appelé le Shérif et avait cru qu'on m'avait fait du mal. On se disputa beaucoup, jusqu'à vingt-trois heures environ.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai pas de portable ! avais-je rétorqué.

- Tu aurais quand même dû me prévenir ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Et si tu avais eu un accident ? Tu imagines ? »

Elle avait hurlé ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, nous avions entendu des petits pas en haut des escaliers et la respiration légère de Julia. Maman était allée la recoucher et, une fois redescendue, elle était bien plus calme.

« Molly, avait-elle dit d'une voix posée, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, tu comprends ? J'ai _besoin_ de toujours savoir où tu es.

- Mais Maman ! Je n'ai plus douze ans. Je suis grande, responsable aux dernières nouvelles et je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

- Non ! s'énerva-t-elle un instant avant de reprendre plus calmement. Non, tu ne peux pas. Ecoute…

- Non, toi écoute. Je n'ai plus de vie depuis des mois et personne ne veut être mon amie. A l'école, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, comme si j'allais devenir folle d'un instant à l'autre. Et peut-être qu'ils ont raison, peut-être que je ne suis pas normale mais… Et merde ! »

Je m'étais mise à pleurer. Je me sentais idiote de raconter tout ça à ma mère. Je m'étais assise sur le canapé, mon visage dans mes mains et j'avais essayé tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes. Maman était venue s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire de me faire des amies, même le Docteur Kasdan le dit… Et quand, enfin, je trouve des gens qui veulent traîner avec moi, qui ne me regardent pas de travers, tu me dis qu'il ne faut pas ! Je croyais que tu voulais que je sorte, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Ma Chérie… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. C'est bien que tu te sois fait de nouvelles amies…

- Une, je me suis fait _une_ amie.

- Molly, tu sais que je veux juste ton bonheur. Je… Je crois qu'on va devoir aller te chercher un nouveau téléphone. Depuis le temps… »

Nous avions toutes les deux souri et après un long câlin qui s'était révélé assez gênant, maman était partie appeler le Shérif Stilinski. Elle s'était confondue en excuses et remerciements avant de raccrocher et de revenir.

Nous avons parlé pendant un long moment, de tout et de rien. Et puis, le bal était venu sur le tapis et ma mère ne m'avait pas lâchée depuis. Avec Meredith, elle s'était mise en tête de me transformer en poupée et cette idée m'effrayait assez.

/

« Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi, » murmurai-je face à l'immense espace rempli de vêtements de toutes les formes, toutes les tailles et toutes les couleurs.

Ma mère me lança un regard désapprobateur. « Pas de blasphème avec moi, jeune fille, » avait-elle l'habitude de répéter. Elle appela Julia et Meredith qui se poussèrent l'une l'autre avant de nous rejoindre. Julia faisait la moue et elle s'avança vers moi en chouinant. Je m'accroupis pour me baisser à son niveau et lui caressai la joue.

« J'ai mal à l'œil ! se plaigna-t-elle.

- Attends, ne bouge pas. »

Je lui soufflai sur l'œil et l'embrassai. Comme par magie, Julia se dit guérie et elle m'enlaça, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Elle était si adorable, c'était fou ! Je l'écartai de moi et lui souris tendrement.

« Bon, les filles, je vais descendre avec Julia à l'étage des appareils électroniques pendant que toi, Meredith, tu aides ta sœur à trouver une robe. »

Ma mère nous interrompit et je me relevai lentement pour la regarder, blasée.

« Maman, je te jure que je n'ai pas besoin d'une robe pour le bal. Je peux prendre un vieux truc ou…

- Il n'en est pas question ! se récrièrent Meredith et ma mère en même temps.

- Tu as besoin d'un portable _et_ d'une robe pour le bal, renchérit ma mère.

- Tu devrais te taire et en profiter, ajouta Meredith, maman veut t'offrir une robe, ça ne se refuse pas. Et le portable aussi, ne se refuse pas. Et ça lui évitera de se ronger les ongles le soir pendant des heures… »

Nous reparlâmes du soir où j'étais rentrée trop tard. Meredith me rassura en m'affirmant qu'elle était aussi stricte et stressée avec elle et que dès qu'elle sortait le soir, elle l'appelait toutes les demi-heures pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ça donnait presque froid dans le dos. Ma mère était vraiment surprotectrice, mais jusque-là, ça ne m'avait pas vraiment dérangé.

Mon regard se perdit sur les dizaines d'étalages qui m'entouraient et, un instant, j'eu le tournis. Il y avait cette lumière aveuglante qui illuminait l'immense espace sans fenêtre, ces bruits de discussions mêlés à la musique d'ambiance du magasin et les paroles incessantes de Meredith. Mon ventre se noua et je me demandai ce que je faisais là, perdue au milieu de toute cette mascarade.

« Bon, reste là, si tu veux, je vais te chercher des robes à essayer. »

Meredith me planta là, chantonnant à tue-tête un tube récent de pop. Elle semblait si heureuse de pouvoir jouer à la poupée que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Quelques secondes seulement après son départ, j'entendis une autre voix qui m'était vraiment familière. Je me retournai pour voir Stiles, croulant sous un amas de robes. Il suivait docilement Lydia qui semblait sérieusement concentrée sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Oh euh… D'accord, bafouilla Stiles quand elle posa une nouvelle robe sur la pile qu'il tenait entre ses bras. T'as décidé de toutes les essayer ? Maintenant ? (Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.) C'est la journée des soldes ? »

Lydia ne lui accorda pas un regard et tourna la tête vers moi. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle m'adressa un grand sourire et trottina jusqu'à moi.

« Mary ! s'exclama-t-elle en me saluant. Tu cherches une robe pour aller au bal, toi aussi ? »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel, Stiles en profita pour s'avancer et nous dévisager toutes les deux. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et rattrapa de justesse les robes entassées dans ses bras.

« C'est Molly, en réalité, la rectifia-t-il avant de me saluer.

- Ah oui ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? »

Stiles et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé et sourîmes discrètement.

« Salut Lydia. Stiles, fis-je sans me départir de son sourire. Oui, je… Ma famille m'a amenée ici pour une séance shopping.

- Tu t'es décidée à aller au bal ? (J'hochai la tête.) Mais c'est super !

- Tu as un cavalier ? demanda Stiles, peut-être légèrement trop précipitamment.

- Non, j'y vais avec Brittany. Entre copines. »

Lydia se retourna vers Stiles et, devant son air perdu, lui expliqua.

« C'est une fille de mon Cours de Soutien. J'y ai rencontré Molly il y a quelques jours.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Attends, mais… tu donnes des cours de soutien ? »

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé, pinça les lèvres et, ayant décidé de ne pas lui répondre, fit ce geste avec ses cheveux qui lui donnait des airs de princesse. Pour elle, la discussion était terminée, elle avait une robe – que dis-je, LA robe – à trouver.

Elle me salua distraitement, son regard déjà attiré au loin. Lorsque Lydia fut partie, Stiles s'accorda un soupir. Il fit rouler ses épaules, comme pour se décontracter et m'adressa un sourire en coin plus que craquant.

« Elle est…

- Pleine d'énergie, finis-je en jouant avec mes doigts. Alors comme ça, tu vas au bal avec Lydia ?

- Un rêve qui devient réalité, ajouta-t-il en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

- La suivre dans un immense magasin rempli de robes pendant des heures, enseveli sous un amas de tissus… Tu as de drôles de rêves, Stilinski.

- Et encore, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de celui où je deviens Reine du Bal.

- Tu serais sûrement très sexy en robe à paillettes.

- Tu n'as pas idée. »

Nous nous jaugeâmes un instant sans rien dire avant d'éclater de rire.

« Promis, même sous la torture, je ne révèlerai rien de tes désirs refoulés, ajoutai-je. Bon, tu devrais peut-être y aller, non ?

- Je pense qu'elle ne remarquera mon absence que dans… hm… environ deux minutes. Je ne suis pas obligé de t'abandonner aussi vite.

- C'est gentil, marmonnai-je. C'est que je ne sais même pas où regarder. Trop de choix, tue le choix, à ce qu'on dit. »

Nous restâmes silencieux. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas le dévisager. J'avais une envie incompréhensible de le regarder, encore et encore, de détailler chaque partie de son visage, de profiter du fait que nous soyons que tous les deux. Ces pensées me firent légèrement rougir. C'était stupide, irréfléchi et je ne devais surtout pas me faire avoir.

Stiles ne se gêna pourtant pas pour me scruter. Il resserra ses bras autour des robes et laissa ses yeux parcourir mon visage, laissant derrière eux une brûlure douce et agréable. N'y tenant plus, je croisai son regard. Il sembla paniquer un instant, bafouillant légèrement, avant de reprendre.

« Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, avec ta mère et tes sœurs. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- Tu trouves ? demandai-je surprise. (On m'avait dit que je ressemblai à mon père, contrairement à mes deux sœurs.) On m'a toujours dit le contraire.

- C'est vrai que tu as les cheveux beaucoup plus clairs qu'elles mais, je ne sais pas, c'est dans vos yeux, je trouve. Vous avez le même regard.

- Ça te vexe si je te dis que c'est bizarre ? Comment tu as pu voir les yeux de mes sœurs ? Tu nous espionnais ? »

Il ne répondit pas et je le sentis hésiter un instant.

« Non, pas du tout… Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…

- C'est bon, je te charriais, le rassurai-je en lui tapant maladroitement sur l'épaule.

- Comment s'appellent tes sœurs en fait ? questionna-t-il.

- La plus grande, c'est Meredith. La plus jeune, Julia. »

Il allait répondre lorsque ma sœur débarqua de nulle part, deux robes dans les mains. Elle ne remarqua pas Stiles et lui passa devant pour me faire face. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait une robe noire et moulante, dans l'autre, une robe bustier d'un mauve très sombre. Toutes deux étaient très jolies mais aussi tristes, peut-être trop pour que je les porte.

Meredith rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et se mit alors à me parler très vite.

« J'ai trouvé ces deux-là, je me suis dit qu'elles pourraient t'aller. Quoique… maintenant que je t'aie sous les yeux, je me dis qu'elles vont faire ressortir le côté cadavre qui sommeille en toi. (Elle marqua une pause.) De rien, c'était gratuit.

- Meredith, je te présente… »

Ma sœur ne m'écouta pas et recula de quelques pas pour me déshabiller du regard.

« En fait, marmonna-t-elle en détaillant la robe mauve, je crois que tu n'as pas assez de sein. Regarde ta poitrine ! Cette robe ne tiendra jamais, quel gâchis ! »

Stiles toussota, gêné à l'extrême, une grimace indescriptible sur le visage. Ses yeux descendirent inévitablement sur ma poitrine et je poussai un grognement offusqué. Meredith, remarquant enfin la présence du garçon, se retourna vers lui pour lui faire un immense sourire.

« Meredith, c'est Stiles, un… hm…

- Un ami, finit-il pour moi alors que je rougissais. (Avait-il vraiment dit _ami_ ?)

- Enchantée ! »

Ma sœur s'avança vers lui pour lui prendre la main. Stiles fit glisser plusieurs robes et il les rattrapa de justesse dans un élan maladroit.

« Je… je crois que je vais y aller, les deux minutes sont largement écoulées. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et lui fit un signe discret de la main.

« On se revoit au bal, me lança-t-il derrière son épaule. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée. »

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait à ma sœur qui sembla ravie. Sa soudaine bonne humeur me donna envie de fuir mais je n'en fis rien et sourit bêtement en espérant qu'elle oublie tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Stiles était assez loin, Meredith se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Elle reposa les robes distraitement à un portant au hasard, ce qui eut le don de me faire grimacer. Elle m'agrippa par le bras et m'entraîna vers des robes aux couleurs plus vives. Quelque chose lui brûlait les lèvres et, alors que je m'arrêtai devant un portant rempli d'accessoires à paillettes, elle s'égosilla, surexcitée :

« Lui, je l'aime bien. »

* * *

**Hello ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais c'est parce que la suite, eh bien, c'est le bal ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci emichlo pour ta review, ça m'a juste motivée pour poster ce chapitre là ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, dites vous que c'est pour le bien de l'humanité ;) *keur***


	8. Chapitre 8

Deux heures avant le bal, je me mis à tourner en rond. J'avais arrêté de lire mes partitions et oublié l'idée de m'occuper d'une quelconque manière intelligente. Je regardai ma robe, étalée sur mon lit. Avec Meredith, on avait fini par se mettre d'accord sur une robe d'un vert sombre. Deux larges bretelles surplombaient un bustier recouvert de perles et le bas était fait de tulle de plusieurs verts qui s'accordaient à la perfection. Oui, ce mot était parfait pour décrire cette robe.

Jamais je n'avais eu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Et lorsque j'eus compris qu'elle était définitivement mienne, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de glousser comme une adolescente pleine d'hormones. Attendez, j'étais une adolescente bourrée d'hormones, donc c'était tout à fait normal. Maman avait monté des petites ballerines et Meredith m'avait prêtée un de ses gilets pour l'occasion.

Il restait donc deux longues heures avant que Brittany n'arrive. C'était terrible d'attendre. J'avais envie d'aller prendre ma douche, de me coiffer, de me préparer. Mais d'un autre côté, si je m'y prenais trop tôt, j'allais attendre après, ce qui me semblait encore plus insurmontable. C'était mon premier bal et je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir. Si ça avait été un an plus tôt, j'aurais sûrement appelé Hannah pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de lui dire de passer et j'aurais fini la soirée avec elle. Mais ça n'arriverait plus, à présent, je devais m'occuper par moi-même. Etre une grande fille.

Lorsque je ne supportai plus de me tourner les pouces, j'allai prendre ma douche. Je me rasai rapidement et fis même un effort en appliquant un après-shampoing sur mes longs cheveux. Ils devenaient de plus en plus clairs, c'était sûrement le fait de redevenir quelqu'un de normal, la monotonie d'Eichen avait fini par les assombrir et les rendre secs.

Enroulée dans deux serviettes, je m'affalai sur mon lit. Je jetai un instant un regard à mon nouveau téléphone. Il était petit, à clavier, mais au moins, j'étais sûr qu'il était résistant. Je n'avais donné mon numéro qu'à Brittany, pour qu'elle m'appelle si quoique ce soit se passait. J'avais justement reçu un sms de sa part.

JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE. J'VEUX DEJA Y

ETRE… J'ATTACHE MES CHEVEUX OU PAS ?

- BRITTANY

Je souris et lui répondit rapidement de laisser ses cheveux détachés parce que ça ferait tomber tous les garçons comme des mouches. J'avais hâte qu'elle vienne, elle m'avait fait promettre que ma mère prendrait une bonne centaine de photos de nous deux avant le bal. Je regrettai déjà ça mais en même temps, j'étais juste trop heureuse de me faire des souvenirs aussi merveilleux.

A moitié nue, j'ouvris mon ordinateur et, pendant que facebook chargeait, j'en profitai pour enfiler mes sous-vêtements. Un "plop" bien caractéristique du site se fit entendre et je me jetai trop vite sur mon écran. J'avais reçu un message de Scott McCall. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que je recevais un quelconque message ou une quelconque marque d'intérêt sur le net – sans compter les articles sur les sites de presse.

Scott McCall : _Hey Molly ! Salut. __J'ai un petit service à te demander. _

_Tu peux me conduire au bal ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une voiture._

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était étrange qu'il ne demande pas cela à Stiles ou n'importe quel autre de ses amis. Je me souvins alors que Stiles devait être déjà bien occupé avec Lydia et sûrement très stressé. Essayant d'être la plus sympathique possible, j'écrivis :

Molly Thompson : _Je n'ai pas de voiture et encore moins le permis mais mon amie Brittany vient me chercher à dix-neuf heures. Ça devrait pas la gêner de te prendre aussi._

_Et comment tu sais que je vais au bal ?_

Scott McCall : _Stiles._

Molly Thompson : _Je vois… Il ne peut rien te cacher, hein ?_

Scott McCall : _Rien. Merci en tout cas, j'espère que ça ne gêne vraiment pas._

Molly Thompson : _Ça, on le saura à dix-neuf heures. A tout à l'heure._

Je coupai la conversation et fermai mon ordinateur. J'eus peur que Brittany m'en veuille d'avoir pris la décision pour elle mais je supposais que ça ne lui poserait pas de problèmes de prendre le co-capitaine de l'équipe de crosse dans sa voiture.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Formal Winter », je m'habillai et entrepris de me sécher les cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. La tête de ma sœur apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle me demanda si elle pouvait entrer.

« Bien sûr, répondis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je venais voir comment tu t'en sortais, sourit Meredith en s'approchant de moi. Ta robe te va magnifiquement bien. Mais tu ne sais pas qu'on met sa robe de bal une fois maquillée et coiffée généralement ? »

Sa voix était dénuée d'ironie. Pour une fois, elle semblait vraiment s'inquiéter et vouloir aider.

« Pas vraiment. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes cheveux. Ni de… ça. »

Je lui montrai mon visage d'un geste vague de la main. Meredith soupira et me sourit tendrement. C'était rare de voir ma petite sœur agir ainsi, surtout avec moi. Elle me prit le sèche-cheveux des mains et fit souffler l'appareil sur ma nuque. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle brossa ma tignasse et je me laissai faire sans rien dire.

« Laisse-moi te coiffer, reprit-elle. Et ne rouspète pas, même si je tire. »

J'acquiesçai docilement et elle se mit à nouer mes cheveux.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment, marmonna ma sœur. J'ai toujours rêvé du moment où je t'aiderai à te préparer pour le bal.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu sais comme j'adooore jouer à la poupée, confirma-t-elle. Et puis, ma sœur va aller au bal, c'est un grand évènement ! Bon, il faut encore faire des efforts pour ce qui est du cavalier mais…

- Oh, la ferme, ronchonnai-je alors qu'elle se plaçait devant moi, une palette de maquillage ouverte sur ses genoux. Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

- Te rendre belle. »

Je lui accordai un regard qui se voulut menaçant mais Meredith m'arrêta en m'intiment de fermer les yeux. Je m'exécutai, non sans lever un sourcil.

« Très drôle, ah ah.

- Je vais avoir du mal à cacher tes cernes, ajouta ma sœur sans relever mon commentaire plus qu'intelligent. Tu ne dormais pas, là-bas ?

- Tu veux dire à Eichen ?

- Non non, à Dinseyland, railla-t-elle. Mais oui, à Eichen !

- Eh bien… si, je dormais.

- Visiblement, pas assez. C'est fou, quand même ! De tels cernes, ça fait presque peur. »

Sur ce commentaire, nous nous tûmes et je laissai ma sœur faire ce qu'elle voulait de mon visage. Dix minutes plus tard, elle ôta la serviette de toilette qu'elle avait posée sur ma robe pour ne pas la tacher et m'obligea à me lever.

« Va te regarder dans le miroir, » m'intima-t-elle.

N'en ayant aucun dans ma chambre, j'allai dans la sienne dont les portes coulissantes de son armoire étaient recouvertes de miroirs. Lorsque j'aperçus mon reflet, j'ouvris la bouche, hébétée. Cette robe m'allait définitivement comme un gant et palliait le manque de poitrine évident qui m'accablait tant. Mes longs cheveux clairs étaient relevés dans un chignon élaboré et mon visage semblait transformé. Mes yeux gris ressortaient plus foncés qu'à la normale, ce qui semblait indiquer que je n'avais toujours pas perdu mon âme. Ma sœur avait redonné une seconde vie à ma peau et mes cernes étaient beaucoup moins visibles qu'à la normale.

J'étais jolie, il fallait l'avouer. Rien d'extraordinairement éblouissant, loin du canon que serait Lydia, mais j'étais tout de même jolie et cette idée fit apparaître un immense sourire sur mon visage. Peut-être que Stiles me verrait quand même, malgré sa cavalière, malgré le fait que je sois moi. Ma sœur devina mes pensées et se moqua gentiment.

« Mais oui, _il_ te trouvera belle.

- Qui ça, il ? jouai-je les innocentes.

- Ce garçon que tu m'as présenté l'autre jour.

- Mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il me complimente ou quoique ce soit. Je m'en fiche de lui. »

Mes joues devinrent rouges malgré moi.

« C'est ça. Prends-moi pour une bille !

- Eh ! Mais t'es pas un peu jeune pour utiliser cette expression ?

- Ne change pas de sujet ! reprit ma sœur. Il te plaît ce garçon, avoue-le !

- Non, non ! Stiles ne me plaît pas. Il est drôle, gentil…

- Beau…

- Oui, aussi. Quoi ? Euh, non, bafouillai-je, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Il ne me plaît pas, vraiment. »

Je marquai une pause. J'étais assaillie de questions, et le regard de ma sœur ne m'aidait pas. Presque paniquée, j'ajoutai à mi-voix :

« Enfin… Je crois. »

/

/

/

Les films n'étaient que mensonges et illusions. Vous savez, quand la jeune fille finit de se préparer juste au moment où l'on toque à sa porte, qu'elle descend comme une princesse dans les escaliers et que tout le monde ne voit qu'elle ? Eh bien, la vérité est tout autre.

Lorsque je fus prête, il restait une longue demi-heure avant l'arrivée de Brittany. Je descendis maladroitement les escaliers et allai m'asseoir dans la cuisine. Ma mère et mes sœurs s'étaient installées autour de la table de la cuisine et mangeaient. Elles osaient dîner devant moi, et leurs pâtes bolognaises me donnaient plus qu'envie. Je repérai une assiette de cookies et allai en piquer un discrètement.

J'attendis dans le salon en me tournant les pouces pendant un moment qui me parut une éternité. Quand quelqu'un frappa finalement à la porte, j'engouffrai mon quatrième cookie dans ma bouche et allai ouvrir, trop excitée.

Je tombai nez à nez avec Scott. Il avait fait un effort et était presque coiffé – même si je ne pouvais me permettre de faire le moindre commentaire vu comment je prenais soin de mes cheveux, habituellement – je lui fis un gentil commentaire quant à son allure et il me complimenta à son tour.

« J'espère que je ne dérange pas, dit-il presque timidement en entrant.

- Non, pas du tout. Mes sœurs sont en train de finir leur repas et ma mère doit être en train de chercher son appareil photo. »

Scott acquiesça distraitement tandis que son regard scrutait curieusement mon salon. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit, gêné.

« Tu as… Hm…

- Quoi ? fis-je en regardant ma robe de peur de l'avoir tâchée.

- Non, sur… ton visage. Ta bouche. Tu… »

J'essuyai ma bouche, meurtrie. Pourquoi devais-je toujours me trouver dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante devant Scott ?

« En fait, céda-t-il, tu as du gâteau sur les dents. Juste là.

- Oups ! Je… Excuse-moi ! »

Je le laissai en plan et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, rouge de honte. Ça m'apprendrait à manger des cookies, juste avant un rendez-vous. Quelle idiote je pouvais faire !

Lorsque j'eus fini de me brosser les dents, Brittany était déjà arrivée. Elle était époustouflante dans sa robe d'un bleu océan. On aurait dit qu'elle était incrustée de paillettes et, en m'approchant, je me rendis compte que c'était bien le cas.

« Tu es très belle, la complimentai-je en entrant dans le salon.

- Et toi… ! s'exclama mon amie. Et toi, tu ressembles à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu es magnifique !

- Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

- Bien sûr ! »

J'offris à tout le monde une adorable grimace et Scott se mit à rire. Ma mère nous regardait tous les trois, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait visiblement retrouvé son appareil et prenait déjà des dizaines et des dizaines de photos.

« Maman ! râlai-je en roulant des yeux. T'es vraiment obligée de faire ça ?

- Molly, chérie, sourit et sois gentille d'accord ?

- Une vraie gentille petite fifille, railla alors Meredith, sortant de nulle part. Salut tout le monde. »

Brittany et Scott la saluèrent et ma sœur lança un regard appréciateur et très gênant au garçon.

« Il est presque aussi mignon que l'autre, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter.

- Quel autre ? demandèrent en même temps ma mère et Brittany. »

_Oh mon Dieu !_ La soirée n'avait pas encore commencée qu'elle tournait déjà au vinaigre. Je lançai un regard de détresse à Scott qui sourit avant de s'exclamer :

« Bon ! On fait quelques photos et on y va ? Sinon, j'ai bien peur que le bal commence sans nous… »

Comme par magie, toutes les autres filles de la pièce louèrent son génie et ce fut une tornade de photos, de sourires et de flashs incessants. Au départ, j'avais vraiment été gênée, et puis, lorsque Scott passa amicalement son bras autour de mes épaules avant de grimacer pour une photo, je me détendis. Je finis même par rire, heureuse. Oui, j'étais vraiment heureuse.

Lorsque nous partîmes, je laissai passer Scott et Brittany devant moi. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, ma mère m'attrapa le bras et m'adressa un de ses regards sérieux et rongés d'inquiétude.

« Tu as bien ton portable ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

- Oui, j'ai mon portable et je t'appelle s'il y a le moindre problème.

- Et la bombe au poivre ?

- Maman ! »

Je m'écartai légèrement, un air de reproche peint sur le visage.

« Je vais au bal de mon lycée, pas à une rave !

- Mais…

- Maman, c'est hors de question que je prenne une bombe au poivre dans mon sac. Et si quelqu'un la voyait ? Ils penseraient tous que je suis dérangée !

- Jeune fille, tu… »

Je ne la laissai pas ajouter un mot de plus et lui plantai un énorme baiser sur la joue. Il fallait que je m'enfuie, maintenant, si je voulais au moins mettre les pieds au lycée ce soir.

« Je t'aime maman ! Je t'envoie des sms toutes les deux heures et je rentre à une heure max.

- Minuit, râla-t-elle et je lui adressai un clin d'œil.

- Minuit. Bonne soirée ! »

C'était avec un grand sourire que je quittai la maison. Sans s'en rendre compte, ma mère venait de m'accorder une heure de plus. Je grimpai dans la voiture de Brittany à l'avant, sur le siège passager. C'était un cabriolet blanc, le genre de voitures que toutes les filles comme elles possédaient. Il n'y avait là aucun jugement de valeur, bien évidemment, juste un simple constat de la réalité.

Une fois assise, je pris soin de ne pas froisser ma robe et refermai la portière derrière moi. Je me tournai vers Scott qui m'adressa un grand sourire. Puis, son regard sombre se posa sur moi et je compris alors qu'il n'oublierait jamais la réflexion de ma sœur. Il savait pour Stiles. Enfin, il n'y avait rien avec lui, bien sûr, et ce n'était qu'un très bon ami, rien de plus. Mais Scott ne pouvait s'arrêter d'imaginer des choses et j'eus la malheureuse impression qu'il ne cesserait jamais de m'embêter avec.

« C'est parti ! s'exclama joyeusement Brittany. Allons faire la fête ! »

/

/

/

Le gymnase avait été transformé, sublimé. Molly discutait joyeusement avec Brittany qui ne l'avait pas encore abandonnée pour aller draguer. Dès que son amie s'était garée dans le parking du lycée, Scott avait disparu. Avant même qu'elles ne s'en rende compte, la banquette arrière de la Cabriolet était vide.

A présent, tout le monde dansait sur la piste sur une musique entraînante. J'étais trop gênée pour aller me déhancher au milieu de tout le monde. Un verre à la main, je discutais difficilement avec Brittany dont le regard était sans cesse attiré par des beaux garçons.

« Et lui, regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant du doigt un blond aux cheveux longs et aux yeux très clairs. (L'archétype du beau mec surfeur, si vous voulez mon avis, ce qui sonnait atrocement étrange et décalé pour quelqu'un qui vivait à Beacon Hills.) Oh ! Regarde ! Il me fait signe ! »

Brittany trépigna et se mit à jubiler d'une voix suraiguë.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller, fis-je en souriant sincèrement. Profite !

- T'es sûre ? Je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas t'abandonner…

- Laisse, vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Avec un immense sourire collé aux lèvres, Brittany s'éclipsa. Je la perdis de vue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de la foule, juste devant le surfeur blondinet à qui elle n'avait pas cessé de faire de l'œil. Alors qu'elle se jetait littéralement sur lui, je me mis à rire toute seule. Brittany était vraiment adorable.

Je me tournai pour aller me chercher à boire quand je percutai quelqu'un. Sous le choc, je titubai mais une main forte m'agrippa le bras et m'empêcha de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Je levai les yeux vers mon sauver et croisai les pupilles sombres de Boyd.

« Merci, bafouillai-je en rougissant.

- C'est rien. »

Boyd était vraiment élégant. J'étais vraiment surprise de le voir là. Le bal, c'était juste le dernier endroit où elle pensait le trouver. Dans la salle, tout le monde s'agitait, dansait, se bécotait. La musique était bien trop forte pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête à la fin de la soirée et le temps semblait s'emballer, aller beaucoup trop vite. Et puis, au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Boyd qui restait impassible, qui regardait tout le monde danser d'un regard presque envieux.

Je secouai le tulle de ma robe et rajustai mon bustier. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commençai à me dandiner, entraînée par la musique.

« Ça donne envie, pas vrai ? » s'exclama alors Boyd en souriant.

Je tournai la tête lentement vers lui, pas très sûre de moi.

« Tu… tu veux aller danser ?

- Si j'avais eu envie de danser, je serais allé sur la piste de danse depuis longtemps, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. Pourquoi je voudrais danser ?

- Non, je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux aller danser _avec moi_ ? »

Boyd me lança un regard blasé. C'était comme si j'étais la fille la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Je rougis violemment et regardai mes pieds, mortifiée.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

Je ne répondis pas et voulus m'en aller. C'était très gênant, horriblement gênant. Mais avant que je m'en aille, il m'attrapa par le poignet et me lança un regard d'excuses.

« C'est pas vraiment mon truc, fit-il d'une voix bourrue.

- C'est… Je croyais juste que ça te donnais envie, ajoutai-je. Toute cette musique, cette… transpiration, ça ne te tente pas ? »

J'esquissai un sourire gêné et il y répondit. Finalement, je pouvais être drôle – ou presque – et je me sentis soulagée. Boyd ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans dire un mot. Il semblait hésiter, comme soumis à un dilemme existentiel. D'un côté il avait l'air de vouloir aller danser, de ne pas me rembarrer si catégoriquement. Mais je soupçonnai aussi qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de se déhancher avec moi au milieu de la moitié du lycée.

Il me lâcha le poignet et allait dire quelque chose au moment où Danny arriva de nulle part. Il avait les yeux pétillant et était légèrement plus éméché qu'il aurait dû être. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et il se jeta sur moi, m'enserrant dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes à retenir mon souffle, étouffée contre son torse, je tirai sur sa veste et il se dégagea.

« Tu as mis quelque chose dans le ponch ? » demandai-je suspicieuse, les bras croisés.

Docilement, un sourire hagard sur les lèvres, il hocha de la tête.

« Quoi ?

- Rien qu'une petite fille comme toi puisse entendre.

- Très drôle Danny, vraiment très drôle. Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on aille marcher dehors ?

- Non ! rit-il en roulant des yeux. Mais je veux danser. Avec toi. Maintenant. »

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira vers lui. En réalité, il jouait la comédie. Il ne semblait pas bourré, seulement très joyeux et euphorique. Je lançai un regard d'excuses à Boyd qui m'adressa ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire et je me laçai entraîner par Danny au milieu de la foule.

La soirée allait être mouvementée, j'en étais persuadée.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! ça y'est, c'est enfin le bal ! J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux parce qu'il était long mais je vous jure qu'il y aura de l'action très bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu *keur***


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello ! Ce chapitre est long mais je tenais à finir la saison 1 avec ! Donc voilà, saison 1 terminée, j'ai hâte que Molly entre enfin dans le secret et que ça commence à bouger vraiment ! Et puis, il y a le mystère qui entoure la mort de son frère, tout ça, qui arrive doucement ! J'ai hâte !**

**Merci beaucoup à Marine 02 et Miss Stilinski, vos reviews étaient tellement géniales, elles m'ont donné envie d'écrire la suite et m'ont redonné un peu plus confiance en moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et merci encore !**

* * *

Le tempo de la musique était lent et doux. La musique forte et les déhanchements avaient laissé place aux slows. A présent, la moitié du lycée dansait, tournait sur la musique agréable et calme. Danny avait refusé de me laisser partir et, lorsque je lui avais rappelé que, peut-être, son cavalier aurait aimé danser avec lui, il avait fait un geste vague de la main. « Il y en aura d'autres, des danses, » avait-il simplement répliqué.

A présent, j'avais mon front callé contre le bas de son cou et je me laissai bercer par nos mouvements lents et réguliers. Danny me serrait contre lui, ses mains sagement posées sur mon dos. Les yeux fermés, j'essayai de déterminer ce qu'était ce sentiment bizarre qui naissait au fond de moi. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, plutôt… de la mélancolie. Je poussai un soupir et Danny demanda d'une voix douce presque dans un murmure :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… non rien, c'est trop bête.

- Dis-moi. »

Je me reculai légèrement et lui adressai un sourire effacé.

« Tu te souviens, quand j'étais plus jeune, et que Yann et toi vous m'organisiez des fausses danses ? Yann allait piquer une robe dans le placard de ma mère et tu dénichais toujours un de ces vieux CDs de boy-bands. Tu disais que c'était ce qu'on passait dans les bals de lycée.

- Et je mentais bien évidemment…

- Bien évidemment, répétai-je en le pinçant par la même occasion.

- Je me rappelle aussi, que tu mettais tes pieds sur les miens pour que je fasse tout le travail.

- Eh ! Tu n'es pas une victime ! Yann aussi devait me porter pour me faire danser ! »

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux et je secouai la tête pour lui dire d'oublier tout ça. Mais lorsque Danny se figea et arrêta de danser, je compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Lentement, je m'éloignai de lui et me retournai pour voir Scott, courir vers nous.

« Danny ! Danny, danse avec moi !

- Quoi ?

- Danse avec moi, allez, s'il-te-plaît, danse avec moi, maintenant ! S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ! » répéta Scott désespérément.

Je m'écartai pour laisser Scott prendre ma place et Danny me lança un regard plein de reproches. _Traitresse_, semblait-il dire. Scott agrippa le cou de Danny et se mit à bouger maladroitement. Derrière-lui, le coach Finstock accourait, criant son nom comme un dément.

« McCall ! hurla-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de… »

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il aperçut Danny et je ne pus réprimer un large sourire. Les yeux du coach s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche, comme un poisson. Autour de nous, les élèves s'arrêtèrent de danser et fixèrent la scène, la plupart, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Le chanteur s'arrêta même en plein milieu de son show, visiblement contrarié.

Je sais très bien de quoi ça avait l'air. Finstock n'était pas homophobe, et je suppose qu'il poursuivait Scott pour une très bonne raison. Il me semblait que Brittany avait évoqué le fait que, pour rester dans l'équipe, Scott avait reçu l'interdiction de poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied au bal du Winter Formal. Et je supposais que Finstock ne faisait que son devoir de chaperon. Malheureusement pour lui, toutes les personnes présentent dans les quelques mètres à la ronde semblaient ne pas saisir le réel motif de cet emportement et c'était comme si des dizaines de flèches le foudroyaient de part en part.

Il bafouilla quelque chose et Scott fronça les sourcils. Il resserra ses bras autour du cou de Danny et répliqua :

« Oui, coach ? »

Finstock se mit alors à rire nerveusement. Ça sonnait vraiment étrange. Il mit alors fin à cet aparté plus que gênant en demandant à tout le monde de se remettre à danser. Après cela, il disparut dans la foule et je sentis Scott se détendre. Il s'écarta de Danny et lui promit qu'il lui revaudrait ça, avant de passer à côté de moi. Il se pencha et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Stiles est à côté du buffet. »

Puis il disparut sans un mot de plus. Je piquai un fard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Danny. Il roula des yeux et m'attrapa par le bras. Nos regards suivirent tous deux Scott qui alla parler à une fille superbe. Elle portait une jolie robe rose – ou peut-être beige, dans la pénombre, c'était difficile à savoir – et avait de longs cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda alors Danny d'un air suspicieux.

- Rien… il ne m'a rien dit.

- Et c'est pour ça que t'es rouge comme une tomate ? »

Je secouai la tête négativement.

« C'est parce qu'il fait très chaud. Et, sans vouloir changer de sujet, qui c'est cette fille ?

- Jalouse ? me taquina Danny.

- Pas du tout ! »

Il fit une moue dubitative et me lança son regard je-ne-sais-pas-si-je-dois-te-croire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, alors que son cavalier arrivait, il céda.

« Elle s'appelle Allison. Elle est arrivée il y a quelques semaines. C'est la petite amie de Scott. Enfin c'était. Enfin… c'est assez compliqué, je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Vu comment ils se dévorent des yeux, elle doit toujours l'être, marmonnai-je pour moi-même. »

Le cavalier de Danny arriva jusqu'à nous, deux verres à la main. Mon ami nous présenta et, après un charmant sourire, me laissa pour aller roucouler tranquillement. Je me rendis compte que, finalement, j'étais toute seule. Et ça semblait toujours finir ainsi.

Je cherchai Brittany du regard et la trouvai, en train de bécoter le grand blond sur qui elle avait mis la main. J'étais heureuse d'être là, d'être venue et d'avoir pu partager tous ces moments avec les personnes que je considérais comme mes amis. Mais malgré tout, je sentais comme un trou béant se former dans ma poitrine.

Maladroitement, je me faufilai entre les couples qui dansaient toujours, sans se rendre compte que j'essayai de les contourner. Je n'avais pas envie de rester au milieu de la piste de danse, toute seule. Je décidai donc d'aller prendre quelque chose à boire, en attendant que Brittany revienne vers moi pour me raconter à quel point sa nouvelle conquête embrassait bien.

Je me rappelai alors de ce que Scott avait dit. J'avais envie de voir Stiles. Pour une raison encore obscure, j'avais envie de voir son grand sourire bizarre et entendre son rire réconfortant. Je me mis à le chercher, regardant attentivement chaque visage, mais rien. Stiles n'était ni sur la piste de danse, ni vers le buffet comme l'avait indiqué Scott.

Je décidai alors d'aller prendre l'air. Dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée nord du lycée, plusieurs couples se bécotaient contre les casiers. J'évitai de les fixer, pour ne pas paraître trop intrusive. Le regard rivé sur le bas de ma robe, les joues rouges, je me précipitai le long du couloir.

Sur ma droite, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer une lumière forte et chaude. Je levai les yeux et le vis alors, Stiles, un air grognon et préoccupé collé au visage. Malgré cela, je décidai d'aller lui parler. Je lui fis signe et l'interpellai. Il ne me remarqua pas et, avant qu'il ne passe à côté de moi sans me voir, je l'attrapai par la manche de sa chemise.

« Salut Stiles, fis-je d'une voix timide.

- Désolé, c'est pas le moment. »

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Stiles ne s'arrêta pas et mes doigts finirent par lâcher le tissu. Il allait partir quand, soudain, il sembla prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait et se tourna vers moi.

« Molly ? demanda-t-il hébété. (J'hochai la tête en ravalant mes larmes. J'étais vexée mais je ne voulais pas le montrer.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est euh… Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Enfin si, je t'avais vu, mais je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. Je… En fait, je… »

Son regard était fuyant et il tapait nerveusement du pied. Il semblait nerveux, stressé. Gentiment, je lui souris et intima :

« Dis-moi.

- En fait, c'est Lydia, finit-il par lâcher. Elle a disparu. Elle n'est pas avec Jackson, pas dans le gymnase et ni dans les toilettes des filles…

- Tu es allé vérifier dans les toilettes des filles ? m'exclamai-je avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui reprocher une telle chose. Excuse'.

- J'ai peur qu'elle soit dehors, ou perdue. Ou seule, continua Stiles sans prendre la peine de me répondre. Je m'inquiète vraiment. Je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

Un instant, je me dis que Lydia avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Stiles pour veiller sur elle. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me sentis le devoir d'aider ce dernier. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien qui me retenait au bal et j'avais bien trop chaud pour retourner dans le gymnase. Je posai mes yeux sur Stiles et devint très sérieuse.

« Je vais la chercher avec toi, fis-je alors.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je suis sûre. Je vais aller la chercher dehors et toi, tu retournes à l'intérieur pour vérifier à nouveau, ça te va ? »

Il acquiesça docilement et, alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, il me retint.

« On devrait échanger nos numéros, remarqua-t-il. Comme ça, si l'un de nous la trouve, on appelle l'autre et c'est réglé.

- Très bonne idée. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et je me sentis idiote de réagir de la sorte. Nous échangeâmes rapidement nos numéros et partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je devais trouver Lydia, ça semblait vraiment important. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était dangereux, ni ce qui pouvait lui arriver mais je devais faire de mon mieux et la trouver au plus vite.

Mes chaussures claquaient sur le sol ciré du couloir. Je m'étais mise à courir, subitement stressée et angoissée. Je tenais ma robe de la main gauche pour qu'elle n'entrave pas mes mouvements et mon portable était serré dans la droite, au cas où Stiles m'appellerait. Je me précipitai dehors et la nuit fraiche me fit frissonner. Je frictionnai mes bras avant de continuer de chercher.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, je cherchai devant le lycée, sur le parking, vérifiant chaque voiture pour voir si personne n'y était. Lydia n'était nulle part, c'était affolant. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Stiles et une boule commençait à se former dans mon estomac. Je me sentais nauséeuse. Je m'arrêtai alors pour souffler. Il fallait que j'arrête de courir dans tous les sens et que je réfléchisse. Qu'est-ce que j'avais manqué, dans quels endroits je n'avais pas cherché ?

« Eh ! Ça va ? »

Un élève de terminale passa à côté de moi et m'adressa un regard inquiet. Il lâcha la main de sa copine pour venir me tapoter le dos. Instinctivement, je m'écartai de lui et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je vais bien, marmonnai-je.

- Tu te sens mal ? Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te ramène chez toi ? »

J'étais surprise de sa gentillesse mais ne fis aucun commentaire. A la place, je secouai la tête négativement.

« Je cherche Lydia Martin. Vous ne saurez pas où elle peut-être ?

- Lydia ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? répliqua la fille d'une voix méfiante.

- Je dois juste la trouver. C'est important. Très important. »

Ma voix était sans appel. Je n'avais pas à me justifier, je voulais juste qu'ils me répondent. Le garçon leva un sourcil puis finit par céder.

« Essaye le terrain de crosse, je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un y aller… »

Je les remerciai rapidement avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Il me fallut moins d'une minute pour arriver sur l'herbe verte du terrain. J'étais en nage et Lydia allait devoir avoir une très bonne excuse pour avoir disparu. Parce que je n'avais réellement pas imaginé passer mon premier bal à courir partout dans la nuit et à transpirer dans ma nouvelle robe !

Le terrain était dans la pénombre. Je m'étais arrêtée de courir et avançai prudemment. Mon pied se prit alors dans un trou dans l'herbe et je m'affalai lamentablement sur le sol.

« Et merde… soufflai-je entre mes dents en me relevant. Merde. »

Le chignon que ma sœur avait fait était à présent défait et des mèches folles tombaient sur mon visage. Ma robe était couverte d'herbe et de terre et je poussai un second juron.

J'époussetais ma robe lorsque j'entendis la voix de Lydia. Elle appelait Jackson d'une voix paniquée. Je n'arrivai pas à la voir mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas très loin. Je pris mon portable et, au lieu d'appeler Stiles comme prévu, je tapai :

J'AI TROUVE LYDIA. TERRAIN DE CROSSE.

- MOLLY

Je rangeai mon téléphone au seul endroit où je pouvais le glisser et me remise à avancer.

« Lydia ! Lydia, c'est Molly ! Tu es là ? »

J'espérai que ma voix était assez forte pour qu'elle m'entende et qu'elle ignorerait les trémolos qui s'y cachaient.

« Molly, c'est toi ?

- Oui ! Où es-tu ? criai-je. Je ne te vois pas !

- Molly ? Molly ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. »

Soudain, toutes les lumières du terrain s'éclairèrent une à une et un grondement résonna dans l'immense espace vide. Le regard de Lydia croisa le mien et j'y lu à quel point elle était terrorisée. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la peur qui me dévorait les entrailles.

J'oubliai de respirer. J'étais tétanisée. Aucun de mes muscles ne semblait vouloir fonctionner, je me sentais piégée dans mon corps qui résonnait au son des battements de mon cœur affolé.

« Molly… Molly ! »

Lydia me ramena sur terre. Ce fut comme l'effet d'une gifle. Elle tremblait, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure brisé dans la nuit. Sans réfléchir, je me ruai jusqu'à elle et attrapai son poignet.

« Lydia, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bafouillai-je très vite.

- Tu… tu as entendu ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Oui… ma voix se brisa. Viens, il faut qu'on y aille. Allez Lydia… Viens… »

Je la tirai doucement vers moi mais elle ne bougea pas. Son regard se posa alors sur quelque chose à notre droite et je tournai lentement la tête, effrayée parce que je pourrais voir. Un homme sortit de l'obscurité, son long manteau noir flottant derrière lui.

« Lydia… »

Ma voix s'éteignit. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. J'avais envie de fuir, de partir loin d'ici mais Lydia refusait de partir. Un instant, je pensai à la laisser là mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Il était hors de question que je l'abandonne seule avec cet inconnu.

Je répétai son nom, encore et encore, et la secouai de toute mes forces mais rien ne changeait. Elle restait pétrifiée. Des pas retentirent alors derrière nous et j'entendis Stiles crier. Je me retournai pour le regarder et Lydia en fit de même.

Il courrait à en perdre haleine. Je vis la terreur et l'inquiétude sur son visage et la peur accrut à l'intérieur de moi.

« Lydia ! hurla-t-il. Lydia, Molly ! Courrez ! »

Mon poing se resserra autour du poignet de Lydia et je me retournai vers elle pour lui dire de me suivre. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire de courir car déjà, l'homme l'attrapait à la gorge et la soulevait jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il ouvrit sa bouche et ce fut comme dans un des films d'horreur que Yann avait l'habitude de regarder. Deux immenses rangées de dents pointues et immenses apparurent dans la nuit.

Son regard croisa le mien et ce fut le néant.

/

/

/

J'avais mal partout. C'était affreux, cette douleur qui me tiraillait l'épaule et tout mon bras droit. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

Lentement, j'essayai de me redresser mais rien n'y fit, j'étais clouée au sol, la tête dans l'herbe et ma robe imbibée de sang. Un instant, j'espérai que ça ne soit pas le mien mais la douleur dans mon épaule me relança et mes espoirs furent broyer en un instant.

« Stiles… murmurai-je en essayant de redresser la tête. Lydia ? »

Autour de moi, des silhouettes bougèrent et quelqu'un s'approcha de moi. Doucement, il voulut m'aider à me redresser mais tout était trop flou et ma tête se mit à tourner. Il m'allongea sur le sol et disparut de mon champ de vision.

« Yann ! appelai-je. Yann, reviens. »

La silhouette réapparut et me caressa les cheveux un instant, juste un court instant, et murmura des paroles apaisantes. Ça me rappelait quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de réconfortant.

« Yann ? murmurai-je en papillonnant des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Chut… m'intima-t-il en coinçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Ça va aller.

- Yann, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai appelé Jackson, il va venir vous chercher. Tu restes éveillée et tu attends Jackson, d'accord ? Je vous retrouverai le plus vite possible. Prends soin de Lydia pour moi, O.K. ? »

J'acquiesçai dans un grognement et il disparut à nouveau. J'entendis une voix grave tonner au-dessus de ma tête mais tout était trop vague pour que je remarque quoique ce soit de pertinent.

J'attendis ce qui me parut une éternité. Le temps se mélangeait et mes pensées devenaient trop lourdes dans ma tête. La douleur m'empêchait de bouger et je respirai difficilement, comme si quelqu'un avait placé une enclume sur mon torse.

Jackson ne venait pas. Alors, malgré les conseils de mon frère, je perdis à nouveau pied et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

/

/

/

L'atmosphère tendue et agitée de l'hôpital avait fini par rechuter. Les infirmières avaient fini par partir, petit à petit, et la police en avait fait de même. La nuit était bien avancée et tout le monde recommençait à respirer.

Il y avait eut, pendant plus d'une heure, cet état latent de semi conscience pendant lequel je m'étais sentie passer de mains en mains sans savoir à qui ces dernières appartenaient. Ce fut une douleur violente sur mon omoplate qui me réveilla entièrement.

Ma mère était venue, paniquée, encore à moitié en pyjama. Elle m'étouffa, plusieurs fois, avec ses larmes et sa forte poitrine avant de devoir reculer, résonnée par le médecin de garde. A présent, elle remplissait des papiers pour mon admission à l'hôpital. J'avais pourtant refusé, maintes fois, et je l'avais même suppliée de me ramener à la maison. Mais ça avait été un cuisant échec et je me voyais dans l'obligation de rester deux jours enfermée dans l'établissement. Et je détestais ça.

Assise sur une banquette, je me tenais face à la chambre où Lydia dormait profondément. Hormis sa famille, personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer. J'avais promis à Yann, j'avais promis de garder un œil sur elle. Alors je montais la garde tant bien que mal, une aiguille plantée dans mon bras et ma main gauche fermement enroulée autour du pied à perfusion que je devais traîner partout où j'allais.

J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et la douleur combinée à la fatigue qui parcourait mon corps me faisait sentir inconfortable, peu importe la manière dont je me tenais. Je repensais aux questions terrifiantes que le Shérif m'avait posées et toutes les réponses que je voulais oublier. Tout était encore flou, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et j'avais du mal à me rappeler ce qui nous avait attaquées. « Un homme, » avais-je dit en premier. Et puis, une image s'était imposée à mon esprit et je m'étais mise à pleurer. C'était peut-être la peur qui retombait, l'adrénaline qui s'éteignait, mais j'avais juste craqué.

Le Shérif m'avait promis de revenir plus tard pour prendre ma déposition et était parti parler à son adjoint. J'étais restée là, entre tous ces docteurs, toutes ces personnes qui ignoraient ce que j'avais vu et qui, de toute manière, ne me croiraient pas. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je n'arrivais à me décider. Fallait-il que je crois ce que j'avais vu ? Ces immenses dents avaient-elles été le fruit de mon imagination ? Forcément. C'était forcément ça.

Pourtant, l'attaque s'était bien produite et Lydia était bien allongée dans ce lit, à moitié vidée de son sang. Et puis il y avait les énormes griffures qui barraient mon omoplate et le haut de mon épaule. Qu'avais-je vu, que s'était-il réellement passé ?

Un mouvement devant moi me fit revenir à la réalité. Je vis Scott et Stiles, courbés comme deux abrutis, entrant secrètement dans la chambre de Lydia. J'haussai les sourcils avant de soupirer profondément. Je tentai de me lever pour aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient mais la douleur dans mon dos m'obligea à rester assise. Je restai donc, sans bouger, à les regarder enfreindre toutes les règles de l'hôpital pour aller au chevet de leur amie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils quittèrent la pièce, toujours aussi peu discrètement et le regard de Stiles croisa le mien. Il m'adressa un sourire bizarre, que je ne compris pas, et se retourna pour murmurer quelque chose à Scott. Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur moi et me fit un signe de la main avant de se faire happer par sa mère et de disparaître dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

« Elle est toujours aussi rapide et imprévisible ? demandai-je à Stiles alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

- Toujours ! Le pire, c'est quand elle vient nous réveiller le matin… Pire qu'une tornade. »

Nous rîmes tous les deux faiblement et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il avait l'air soucieux et je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? le questionnai-je en me tournant difficilement vers lui.

- Tu es sérieuse ? se récria-t-il. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

- Je vais bien, mentis-je. Ça fait juste un peu mal mais ça devrait vite passer. (Je marquai une pause avant de pointer du doigt ma perfusion.) Avec toute la morphine qu'ils m'ont donnée, ça m'étonne que je sois toujours consciente. »

Stiles ne répondit rien mais sourit, presque imperceptiblement. Il semblait brûler d'envie de me demander quelque chose mais s'y refusait, laissant s'installer un lourd silence entre nous. N'y tenant plus, je repris la parole.

« Est-ce que Lydia va mieux ? Ils ont refusé de me laisser entrer.

- J'espère… j'en sais pas plus que toi.

- Tu… tu as vu sa blessure ? C'est comment ? »

Il se tut un instant, pinçant ses lèvres avant de répondre.

« Moche. Mais ça guérira. C'est ce que Mélissa a dit à Scott…

- La mère de Scott ?

- Oui. C'est…

- Ton père m'a posé des dizaines de questions ce soir, le coupai-je alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Des dizaines et des dizaines… Sur ce qu'il s'est passé… Sur ce que j'ai vu… »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'essayai de lui dire que je savais quelque chose. J'ignorais ce que c'était mais j'espérais que Stiles pouvait me donner des réponses, qu'il savait ce qui nous avait attaquées, Lydia et moi. Malheureusement, Stiles ne releva pas.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Que je ne me souvenais de rien. Tout est trop…

- Flou ?

- C'est ça. Je ne voudrais pas dire quelque chose et le regretter après, ajoutai-je. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, toi ? »

Stiles hésita un instant, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Il cachait quelque chose, c'était plus qu'évident.

« Non… Tu sais, j'étais trop loin et lorsque je suis arrivé vers vous, vous étiez seules. »

Il mentait. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui faire remarquer, pas maintenant.

« Tu sais, en parlant de mon père, il a failli me tuer ce soir. Parce que j'ai laissé Lydia se faire blesser. (Je ne relevai pas le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas mentionnée, je ne devais pas assez compter pour ça et répondit.)

- Et moi, j'ai parlé à Yann.

- Yann ? Ton frère Yann ? »

Je compris alors à quel point c'était stupide d'avoir dit ça. Stiles me dévisagea, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux noisette. Lorsque je lui expliquai qu'il avait pris soin de moi et m'avait fait promettre de veiller sur Lydia, il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Son regard était fuyant, sa jambe tapait nerveusement sur le sol.

J'étais stupide. C'était Stiles, le garçon que j'avais vu, celui qui avait chuchoté ces mots rassurants. C'était Stiles et non pas mon frère. Mon frère qui n'était plus là de toute manière. Mon cœur se serra et ce fut comme si une énorme pression s'exerçait sur mon thorax. J'eus la nausée. Mon frère n'était plus là. Mon frère n'était plus là. J'avais beau me le répéter, avoir cru le revoir ce soir m'avait brisé ce dernier petit morceau d'optimisme qui se cachait au fond de moi.

Ça, et le fait que Stiles me mentait délibérément. Je savais qu'il n'était pas seul lorsqu'il était venu me parler. Je me souvenais encore de la voix forte et dure de l'autre homme à côté de nous, l'homme qui nous avait attaquées.

Stiles devait me prendre pour la fille dérangée que j'étais sûrement. Je venais sortir d'une maison psychiatrique et je lui expliquai que mon frère décédé était venu me parler. _Bravo Molly, tu as tout compris. Génial,_ pensai-je en soupirant de fatigue.

Au bout d'un moment, la main de Stiles passa dans mon champ de vision et je revins à moi, les joues rouges et le regard triste.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui… je, désolée, j'étais dans la lune, bafouillai-je. Tu disais quoi ?

- Je disais que je devais y aller. Je passerai peut-être te voir, je crois que je vais rester à l'hôpital quelques jours pour garder un œil sur Lydia… »

Je le surpris à être gêné de parler d'elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. On devait être malins, tous les deux, à être rouges comme des écrevisses.

Stiles se leva et secoua son pantalon dans un geste un peu étrange qui lui donna l'air d'agir, pendant quelques secondes à peine, comme un singe.

« Ah ! s'exclama-t-il alors en pointant son doigt vers moi. (Il se mit alors à rougir encore plus et passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.) Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais… elle t'allait très bien cette robe. Tu… tu étais… jolie.

- Merci, souris-je, ravie du compliment. Dommage que je ne puisse plus jamais la porter. La robe, je veux dire, je crois que c'est fichu. »

Puis, plus pour moi-même que pour lui, je murmurai :

« Meredith va me tuer quand elle va savoir ce qui est arrivé au gilet qu'elle m'a prêté… »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bon, j'y vais, reprit-il. Bonne nuit, Molly. Essaye de dormir un peu.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, grimaçai-je. Bonne nuit. »

Et il s'en alla, le regard rivé sur Lydia qu'on pouvait apercevoir derrière les grandes vitres de sa chambre.


End file.
